Bill Weasley o mais velho dos sete
by Madame Mim
Summary: Os três primeiros anos de Bill Weasley em Hogwarts quando o garoto começou a sua vida social no mundo mágico em meio a seus amigos.
1. A Carta

**Capítulo 1: A carta**

Bill acordou e desceu para a cozinha onde sua mãe, Molly Weasley, dava comida a seus dois irmãos mais novos. O penúltimo era Ronald, mas todos o chamavam de Ron, o outro, quer dizer, a outra. Era Ginevra, mas como o irmão, ela era chamada pelo apelido, Ginny.

Sentou-se à mesa e começou a brincar com o irmão Ron, de dois anos, para ajudar sua mãe que dava comida a sua irmãzinha Ginny de apenas um ano. Ele pegou umas panquecas e deu a Ron e também comeu um pouco, logo seus irmãos Fred e George desceram fazendo um barulho infernal. Os dois eram gêmeos e tinham apenas quatro anos, mas eram completamente endiabrados. Apesar disso Bill gostava muito dos irmãos.

Atrás deles vinha seu irmão Percival que era chamado de Percy, ele usava óculos e era o mais responsável, até mais do que Bill(talvez), mesmo tendo apenas seis anos.

E por último Charles, esse era apenas dois anos mais novo do que Bill, ele adorava dragões e Quadribol. A família estava toda na mesa, exceto pelo pai deles, Arthur Weasley, que agora descia a escada bocejando e todos deram bom dia a ele. Como faziam todo santo dia.

Fred e George irritavam Percy, Ginny dormia no colo da Sra. Weasley e Charles e Bill brincavam com Ron. Sr. Weasley lia seu jornal quando uma coruja entrou e deixou cair uma carta nas mãos de Bill, Sra. Weasley e Sr. Weasley se olharam. Os dois no começo pareciam assustados, quem sabe não seria uma coisa ruim para seu filho, isso eles nunca iam querer, mas depois que viram o símbolo do selo da carta se olharam sorrindo e disseram a Bill:

- Abra!

Bill abriu e viu leu a carta desconfiado, enquanto ele lia todos estavam em silêncio até quando Bill botou a carta na mesa e feliz disse:

- Mãe, pai! Eu vou para Hogwarts!

- Que bom, meu filho, eu conheci sua mãe lá!

Sra. Weasley quase chorava de emoção e abraçou o filho:

- Ah, meu filho vou sentir tanta saudade! Você vai ficar um ano fora.

Todos os seus irmãos foram o abraçar também, o que deixou esse muito feliz. No entanto, ele parou e disse:

- Ah, mas tem uma coisa ruim: eu vou ficar sem ver vocês todos por um tempão!

- Ah, meu filho, você vai acabar se acostumando.

- Você acha pai?

- Claro! Amanhã podemos ir comprar o material, o que você acha?

- Ótimo!

- Então pronto, aproveitamos e levamos o Charlie, já que ele ainda não decidiu o que quer ganhar de aniversário. – Charles arregalou os olhos de felicidade - Agora que todos já terminaram, acho que seria melhor vocês irem brincar lá no jardim enquanto a mamãe arruma a casa, Bill e Charles vocês dois mais velhos tomem conta de Ginny e Ron.

Fred e George foram correndo para fora enquanto Percy ia atrás e Charles levava Ginny, que acordara com o barulho, e por último ia Bill de mãos dadas com Ron.

Enquanto eles brincavam, Percy cuidava de Ginny. Umas das coisas que Bill sabia era que Percy não gostava, era participar de esportes, e ele nunca deixaria Ginny brincando sozinha, achava perigoso demais. Até entendia o irmão, ele mesmo agora, na brincadeira, que ele e os irmãos jogavam, estava protegendo e ajudando Ron a ganhar, Bill não sabia o porquê, mas adorava seu irmão Ron, talvez porque fosse o último garoto da família. Mais tarde na hora do almoço, Sra. Weasley foi chamá-los. Bill deu a mão para Ron e os dois entraram juntos. Charles foi atrás dos gêmeos que estavam observando uma aranha tecer uma teia, e Percy pegou Ginny no colo e levou ela para dentro.

Logo estavam todos almoçando, e conversando. Bill começou a brincar com Ron enquanto sua mãe levava Ginny para o quarto, já que ela acabou dormindo, Fred e George implicavam com Percy como sempre, e Charles lia um livro. O tempo passou rápido e logo eles já estavam jantando. No fim do jantar Bill levou Ron para seu quarto e botou ele pra dormir, antes que saisse, Ron perguntou a ele:

- Bill, porque de todos você é o que me trata melhor e fica comigo toda hora?

- Ah, Ron, você é tão engraçadinho, eu me afeiçoei por você! Além disso, eu também brinco bastante com a Ginny e os gêmeos.

- Tem razão! – O menino pareceu pensativo - Boa noite, mano!

- Boa noite Ron!

Bill saiu do quarto de Ron e foi dormir, era uma boa pergunta de Ron. Sabia que quando Ron crescesse não seria fácil pra ele ser o último menino da família e tudo mais, não que tivesse pena dele, ele também adorava o jeito de Ron, mesmo sendo pequeno vivia discutindo com Fred e George. Bill foi dormir pensando nos irmãos afinal dali a uns dias ele não ia ver os irmãos todos os dias. Adormeceu sonhando como seria sua vida agora que ele iria para Hogwarts.

No outro dia, Bill estava tomando seu café quando seus irmãos Fred e George desceram a escada rindo e correndo, enquanto Percy descia berrando para os gêmeos. Bill e Charles quando viram Percy caíram na risada, ele estava com os cabelos todo desarrumados e com os óculos tortos no seu rosto apenas com uma orelha segurando-os, ele berrava para os gêmeos:

- VOCÊS DOIS ME ACORDARAM COM ESSE PLANINHO!!

Fred e George correram para trás de Charles e Bill procurando proteção, Percy vinha na direção deles raivoso, mas Bill logo disse tentando acalmar Percy:

- Ah, Percy você sabe que eles são...

- BILL VOCÊ QUE É O MAIS VELHO DEVIA CONCORDAR COMIGO, ELE ESTRAGARAM MEU LIVRO!

- Percy eu sei que eu sou o mais velho e tenho minhas obrigações que são muito chatas pode ter certeza, mas qual é o problema? Papai ou mamãe pode consertar o livro num segundo.

Disse Bill tentando não rir da cara de Percy, Charles então resolveu falar:

- Ah, Percy pode deixar, você ainda é o mais esperto do que eu, mas ainda não chegou aos pés do Bill.

- É pode deixar, eu não vou tirar o seu cargo de certinho da família. - disse Bill rindo, Percy que parecia que ia explodir disse:

- PORQUE VOCÊS DOIS FICAM PROTEGENDO OS GÊMEOS?E BILL VOCÊ NEM PARECE SER O MAIS VELHO E...

- Ah, Percy não me venha com essa!

- É você sabe muito bem que nós também discutimos com os dois.

- Mentira! Você só discute com eles quando o assunto sou eu, quando a mamãe está por perto!

- O que, sei lá quem faz quando eu estou por perto?

Disse Sra. Weasley que chegava perto deles, Charles logo disse:

- Que como a Senhora faz uma ótima comida e como o Bill vai sentir falta, mãe.

- Nã...o...Foi ...iss...

Dizia Percy lutando contra a mão de Bill que tampava a boca dele, quando este viu que tinha conseguido manter Percy quieto disse:

- É isso que o Percy queria dizer, eu vou sentir muita falta da comida da senhora.

- Sei...Meninos, cuidem de Ginny e Ron pra mim.

- Tá mãe!

Bill, Charles e os gêmeos foram pegar Ginny e Ron enquanto Percy ia atrás com raiva, os gêmeos riam de tudo, Charles que estava se estressando disse:

- Imagina o castigo que poderíamos ter levado? Não é pra ficar rindo.

- Ah, relaxa!

- Não, Fred. Charles está certo nós quatro podíamos ter levado um castigo daqueles.

- Claro que não Bill! Retire isso que você falou agora!

- George...

- Eu não sou o George sou o Fred!

- Fred...

- Brincadeira eu sou o George mesmo!

- _Vamô parar_! - gritou Bill

- Tá, tá não se estressa, Bill!

- Aiaiai, vocês três! Vamos logo, lá pra fora porque pelo jeito vamos ter que tirar os Gnomos, já que o papai ontem se recusou a tira-los .De onde ele tirou que eles são simpáticos?

- Você sabe como o papai é, Charles... - disse Bill ajudando Ginny e Ron a descerem a escada. Enquanto eles estavam saindo de casa, Bill disse apontando para Ginny e Ron que disputavam uma bola:

- Quem vai cuidar dos dois?

- Eu! - disse Percy

- Tem certeza Percy? Você vai sacrificar suas horas de estudo, pois quer tirar uma ótima nota na escola de trouxas? Fala sério, ainda não sei porque você quis ir para essa escola de trouxas, você é o único da família que quis ir para escola, é bem melhor aprender em casa.

- Tenho certeza sim, e daí se eu me preocupo com meus estudos?

Disse Percy emburrando. Charles ria.

Então os gêmeos, Bill e Charles foram para mais longe no jardim, enquanto Percy olhava Ron e Ginny brincar com alguns bonecos e uma bola, ele às vezes tentava manter eles quietos, pois estava lendo um livro, mas era, vamos dizer, impossível. Até que Sr. Weasley chegou chamando Bill e Charles para irem ao Beco Diagonal, os gêmeos ficaram revoltados e Fred disse aos dois:

- Pô, porque vocês dois podem se safar do trabalho...

-...enquanto nós dois vamos ter que aturar o Percy e acabar de tirar essas coisas feiosas. - completou George jogando um gnomo para longe. Fred ainda revoltado disse:

- Que saco! Daqui a pouco eu não vou ter nem mais força pra andar. Esses bichos ficam bem presos, hein?!

Era realmente engraçado quando um terminava a fala do outro, Bill riu e continuou a andar para A Toca enquanto Charles ria e discutia com os gêmeos, Bill chamou Charles e os dois foram para casa, e onde foram até a lareira junto com Sr. Weasley e pelo Pó de Flu chegaram no Beco Diagonal.

(Continua...)

N/A: Modifiquei o nome da fic, sacrificando as capas antigas, porque era um samba do criolo doido uma fic toda com os nomes em Inglês e apenas o principal com o nome da tradução brasileira.


	2. Beco Diagonal

**Capítulo 2 : Beco Diagonal**

Charles queria porque queria ir à loja de Artigos de Quadribol, mas Sr. Weasley disse que primeiro iriam a Gringotes. Charles ainda insistindo para ir disse no caminho:

- Mas pai... nós podemos ir à loja depois de sairmos de Gringotes?  
- Não, Charles, vamos a Floreios e Borrões depois poderemos pensar no seu caso.  
- Tá bom, eu espero... - disse Charles com desdém.

Gui disse a Charles:  
- Não fica assim, pense bem! É melhor esperar do que ficar catando gnomos no jardim, não acha?  
- É...é verdade! - disse Charles se animando.

Agora eles entravam na Floreios e Borrões, Gui e seu pai pegavam os livros para o ano letivo, enquanto Charles procurava um livro de Quadribol que ele tinha visto numa propaganda no " Profeta Diário", assim que ele encontrou foi até Gui dizendo:  
- Achei! Achei! O livro que eu queria!  
- O que você pretende fazer com ele, hein, Sr. Charles?  
- Você vai ver.  
Respondeu Charles num sorriso maroto. Gui riu e disse:  
- Hehehe, quando eu chegar em Hogwarts vou falar para os capitães dos times de lá que você com certeza vai tentar entrar, pena que não se pode entrar no primeiro ano, não é?  
- E vou mesmo, pena que não pode os alunos do primeiro ano, além disso faltam dois anos ainda! - disse Charles rindo e depois ficando sério.

Os dois foram até o pai que pagava os livros. Depois, foram na loja de quadribol, onde Charles escolheu o presente, mas eles deixaram pra comprar mais tarde. Sr.Weasley sugeriu um sorvete, e os meninos aceitaram a idéia rapidinho! Logo, os três estavam tomando, cada um com uma casquinha. Sr.Weasley olhou a lista de material e disse:  
- Quando Charles entrar na escola vai ficar difícil comprar todo o material...  
- Tudo bem pai, nós não vamos reclamar caso tenhamos que usar coisas de segunda mão.  
- Eu não disse isso e...  
- Pai! Pode deixar nós entendemos!  
Disse Gui, que agora disputava queda de braço com Charles, nenhum dos dois ganhavam o que fez Sr. Weasley rir e dizer:  
- Vamos vocês dois! Ainda temos algumas coisas para comprar! Vamos!  
- Tá pai!  
- Calma!  
Disseram os dois se levantando e seguindo o pai. Agora os três entravam numa loja e compravam várias penas, pergaminhos e tinteiros. Dali foram à farmácia e compraram alguns ingredientes básicos para poções, aproveitaram e foram na loja ao lado que vendia caldeirões, e compraram um de estanho. Depois foram à Madame Malkin, uma moça foi até eles sorrindo e disse:  
- Hogwarts?  
- Sim, como você sabe?  
- Errr...é segredo! Agora está vendo aquela cabine?- disse a moça apontando para uma cabine nos fundos, Gui fez que sim a moça sorriu - vá até lá que eu vou te atender, já, já!  
Gui obedeceu e foi até a cabine e se sentou no banquinho que tinha ali. A moça veio com uma fita métrica e mediu ele, depois saiu dizendo para ele esperar no balcão onde Charles e o Sr. Weasley o esperavam. A moça apareceu com uma sacola e deu ao Sr. Weasley que pagou, e foi caminhando com Gui e Charles para fora da loja. Sr.Weasley agora levava eles para a loja do Sr. Olivaras, ao entrarem Gui logo achou o lugar parecido com uma biblioteca, mas ao invés de serem livros eram varinhas. O Sr. Olivaras tinha um olhar que realmente dava medo o que fez os dois meninos darem um passo para trás. Sr.Weasley deu um empurrãozinho em Gui fazendo esse ir até o balcão, Sr. Olivaras deu um sorriso e disse:  
- Não se preocupe não é nada demais.  
- Errr... eu queria uma varinha e...  
- Hum...só um instante!  
Sr. Olivaras pegou uma fita métrica que sozinha mediu Gui, depois ele (Sr. Olivaras) entrou no meio das estantes que estavam em fileiras e voltou com duas varinhas e disse entregando uma a Gui:  
- Bordo e pena de fênix, vinte centímetros, elástica. Experimente!  
Gui sacudiu a varinha que quebrou o vaso de flores que estava no balcão, Gui deu um risinho nervoso e botou a varinha de volta no balcão, Sr. Olivaras sorriu para ele e disse:  
- Não desista! Tome essa, faia e corda de coração de dragão, trinta centímetros, boa e maleável!  
Gui a agitou e da ponta saiu um fio de duas cores que se enrolava uma na outra como dois fios. Gui sorriu e botou a varinha no balcão, Sr. Olivaras sorriu também e disse:  
- Que bom! Foi bem rápido, não?  
- É! Quanto custa?  
- Sete galeões.  
- Aqui está, obrigado, Senhor!  
- De nada, volte sempre!  
- Até, Sr. Olivaras!- disse Sr. Weasley.  
- Até, Sr. Weasley!  
Respondeu Sr. Olivaras que agora entrava por entre os espaços das estantes e sumia de vista. Os três foram saindo e agora estavam verificando o que faltava para comprar na lista, apenas faltava o telescópio que compraram numa loja perto de uma de animais. Sr.Weasley falou com alivio:  
- Pronto! Acabou! Vamos para casa?  
- Mas...  
- Ah, sim! Seu presente Charles! Vamos lá na loja comprar!  
Os três foram para a loja de artigos de quadribol e Charles pegou uma vassoura, Sr. Weasley hesitou em comprar, mas acabou comprando. Logo eles estavam chegando em casa. Ao chegar Gui e Charles subiram correndo para o quarto deles.


	3. Ida a Hogwarts

**Capítulo 3: Ida a Hogwarts**

Finalmente o dia tão esperado da ida a Hogwarts chegou, os preparativos foram bem rápidos. Gui pegou sua mala e desceu para a cozinha onde viu sua mãe fazendo o café da manhã e seu pai lendo o "Profeta Diário". Sr.Weasley sorriu e disse ao seu filho:

- E então, vamos?

- Tá! Deixa só eu me despedir dos meus irmãos e já volto.

Gui foi a cada quarto se despedindo dos seus irmãos, desceu e se despediu de sua mãe. Seu pai e ele foram até o carro da família e partiram para a estação King's Cross. Chegando lá Sr. Weasley disse a Gui:

- Está vendo aquela pilastra? - disse o Sr. Weasley

- Aquela?? - disse Gui apontando para uma pilastra entre a plataforma 9 e a 10.

- Essa mesma, nós dois vamos ter que atravessa-la.

- Como? Atravessar? Nós vamos é dar de cara com a parede.

- Acredite em mim filho.

- Tá, mas se eu quebrar a cara você me leva para o hospital!

- Tá bom, agora deixe de medo e atravesse.

Gui atravessou com a mão na cara, quem sabe não desse errado alguma coisa e ele batesse com a cara na pilastra? Mas tudo deu certo. Pois quando ele tirou as mãos da cara viu que estava numa plataforma cujo nome estava escrito numa placa "Plataforma 9 e meia", ele sorriu e olhou para o lado e viu seu pai. Logo em seguida viu que tinha várias famílias no local, Sr. Weasley falou:

- Agora temos que achar um lugar para você numa cabine.

Os dois entraram em uma vazia. Gui se despediu do pai e esperou o trem dar a partida e, assim, logo o trem partiu e o Sr. Weasley ficou para trás. Um pouco depois da partida um garoto com cabelos pretos e olhos castanhos entrou com uma garota de cabelos castanhos e olhos pretos. O garoto disse a Gui:

- Ah, com licença, podemos ficar aqui? - disse o garoto

- Ah...claro.

- Essa é a minha prima Elaine, e eu sou Henry. Prazer em conhecer! Acabamos de entrar para Hogwarts.

- Gui Weasley, acabei de entrar em Hogwarts também. Prazer Elaine, prazer Henry!

Os três estavam conversando animadamente quando uma moça entrou de repente. Ela trazia um carrinho cheio de balas, doces e guloseimas. Henry foi até o carrinho e comprou várias balas. Gui ficou sentado olhando para o sanduíche que ele trouxera. Henry olhou para ele e falou:

- Toma, dá pra nós três. - disse Henry lhe entregando um pouco de doces

- 'Brigado...é que lá em casa eu tenho seis irmãos e como minha mãe estava com pressa me deu isso.

- Esquece! Agora coma quanto quiser!

Os três comeram rápido, logo estavam conversando sobre Quadribol, Henry estava contando que seu pai fora um excelente jogador quando o trem parou e uma voz chamava:

- Alunos do primeiro ano aqui!

- Acho que é melhor nós irmos!- disse Henry se levantando, os três caminharam até lá e viram um homem realmente grande que continuava a chamar os alunos.

- Nossa que homem grande!- exclamou Elaine.

- Se é, mas parece amigável. - disse Henry.

Eles e os outros novatos seguiram o homem que disse se chamar Rúbeo Hagrid. Hagrid os conduziu por um caminho escuro e cheio de árvores que pareciam cochichar entre si. Elaine tentava não ter um ataque de nervos, ela estava com medo daquele lugar, já Henry e Gui estavam adorando a trilha. Henry que parecia ser um tagarela começou a falar:

- Mas e então Gui? Quer dizer que o seu irmão Charles vai entrar daqui a dois anos, falta muito!

- É, ele já disse que quer saber tudinho de Hogwarts.- disse Gui que olhava para uma sombra de um bicho.

- Minha irmã também. Sendo que ela vive com o meu pai no Brasil. Ela vai ficar na mesma turma do seu irmão, ela também irá entrar daqui há dois anos, coitado do seu irmão, vai ter que aquentar ela.

- Ah, pára com isso, Henry, a Lisa é muito legal, você que faz pouco caso dela!- Disse Elaine.

- Ah, cala a boca! Ter irmão mais novo é um saco!

- Você devia parar de reclamar, sua irmã é um doce! Ela nem implica com você!

- Ah, Elaine, não enche.

- Desculpe-me entrar na briga de vocês, mas temos que entrar nesses barcos para atravessar o lago.

- Ah, claro, vamos logo, entrem!- disse Elaine querendo acabar com a briga.

- Olha aquele castelo! Deve ser Hogwarts!- disse Gui impedindo Henry de voltar a discutir com Elaine.

- Alunos, cuidado com a cabeça, vamos entrar num túnel e logo chegaremos a uma porta onde vocês entrarão em Hogwarts.- disse Hagrid.

- Olha, estou vendo a porta - Disse Henry apontando para uma forma meio retangular lá na frente.

Logo chegaram ao tal local da porta, os alunos desembarcaram dos barcos e foram até a porta onde viram uma moça, bem, moça não, mas uma mulher com um coque e com óculos, tinha um olhar severo. Elaine a adorou, Gui não teve nada contra e Henry sentiu que ia ter problemas com ela. A mulher falou:

- Caros alunos novos, eu sou a profª. McGonagall, professora de transfigurações. Agora me sigam. Obrigado Hagrid.

Os alunos seguiram a professora, Elaine cochichou para Gui:

- Ela deve ser ótima! Agora deve ser a seleção!

- Minha mãe acidentalmente falou sobre a seleção. Lá em casa meu pai e minha mãe querem que eu veja tudo como surpresa, não me contaram quase nada.

- Já eu sei de várias coisas que descobri por meio da minha prima, que não é prima da Elaine. Ela está no quarto ano. É a Alissom Blecker.

- Está em que casa? - perguntou Gui

- Corvinal, mas eu espero ficar na Grifinória.

- É, eu também gostaria de ir para Grifinória, meus pais foram de lá!- disse Gui, mas foi interrompido pela profª. McGonagall, que disse:

- Alunos, agora iremos entrar no salão aonde serão selecionados. Sigam-me em fileiras.

- É agora!- disse Henry nervoso e feliz ao mesmo tempo.

- Espero ir pra mesma casa que você.- disse Gui.

- E eu quero ir para mesma casa que vocês dois!- disse Elaine que apertava a mão do dois com muita força.


	4. A Seleção

**Capítulo 4: A seleção**

- Queridos alunos - Disse McGonagall abrindo a porta que dava para um salão cheio de gente – Sigam-me.

Os alunos a seguiram, e entraram no salão, Elaine que não largava a mão de Gui e de Henry, tremia de nervoso alem de rezar o Pai Nosso sem parar. Seu pai era trouxa e católico e deixou ela ir para escola, mas a obrigou antes a fazer catequese.

- Pai nosso que estais no céu santificado seja o vosso nome...

- Elaine, quer parar de rezar?- Disse Henry largando a mão dela.

Elaine continuava a rezar, Gui falou a ela com um tom de voz nervoso:

- Elaine reza por mim também?

- Ah, claro, mas você interrompeu meu terceiro pai-nosso, ai desculpa isso, mas é que eu quero ir pra Grifinória, assim como vocês dois.

- Olhe a McGonagall parou o discurso e vai começar a chamar!- Disse Henry apontando para McGonagall.

- Alenxar, Grant! - chamou a prof. McGonagall

Um garoto de cabelos palha e olhos azuis sentou num banquinho e a Prof. McGonagall botou um chapéu, não em muitas boas condições, na cabeça dele.

- Lufa-Lufa!- anunciou o chapéu.

- Bowman, Sheldon!

Um garoto com cabelos negros e olhos também negros se sentou.

- Sonserina!

- Crowe, Henry!

- Ai, ela está me chamando.- disse Henry meio nervoso.

- Vai lá!- disse Gui empurrando o amigo. Henry se sentou, logo o chapéu anunciou:

- Grifinória!

- Que bom ele foi pra lá Elaine!! Elaine?? Você ainda está rezando?- disse Gui rindo da amiga.

- Ai, daqui a pouco sou eu! - disse Elaine nervosa

- Carrilo, Peter!

Um garoto loiro com olhos claros se sentou no banco.

- Corvinal!

- Downey, Melissa!

Uma garota com cabelos castanhos e olhos verdes se sentou.

- Grifinória!

- Everreth, Elaine!

Elaine congelou, mas Gui a empurrou para andar, ele disse enquanto ela andava lentamente para o banco:

- Sei que você vai conseguir! - disse ele soltando a mão dela

Ela botou o chapéu e...

- Grifinória!

- Que bom! Agora só falta eu conseguir ir! - Gui disse baixinho a si mesmo.

- Falcon, Olivia!- uma garota de olhar convencido e cabelos loiros se sentou.

- Sonserina!

- Hecker, Oliver!

Um garoto com cabelos ruivos botou o chapéu.

- Lufa-Lufa!

A seleção foi se seguindo, e então chegaram na letra T.

- Thorne, Terrence!

Um garoto de cabelos castanhos aloirado se sentou.

- Grifinória!

- Tebecher, Alice!

Uma garota loira com olhos azuis se sentou.

- Grifinória!

Gui já estava tendo nervoso, então finalmente...

- Weasley, Guilherme!

- Como? Ele não disse que na verdade o nome dele era Guilherme!- disse Henry revoltado.

Gui mal se sentou e o chapéu disse:

- Grifinória!

Sorrindo, ele foi até a mesa da Grifinória e se sentou ao lado de Terrence e Henry. Depois de Gui uma menina foi para Corvinal. Henry ainda revoltado disse:

- Você disse que seu nome era Gui!

- Me chame assim, na verdade só me chamam assim.

- Tá.- disse Henry ainda um tanto revoltado.

Gui deu um sorrisinho nervoso, Dumbledore fez um discurso e logo após apareceu várias comidas nas travessas.

- Uau! Quanta comida!- disse Gui.

- Nossa!! Assim eu vou engordar!- disse Elaine, mas depois tratou de começar a comer.

Gui olhou para o lado e falou a Terrence:

- Ah, oi!Meu nome é Guilherme, mas me chame de Gui!

- Ah, oi!! Meu nome infelizmente é Terrence, mas me chame de Terry!- dizendo isso Terry voltou a comer.

- Então tá, Terry a gente se vê! - disse Gui voltando a comer também

Henry também falou com Terry e Elaine também, mas Terry estava mais interessado na comida. (NA; Que nem eu --' come... come... come...come...come...--')

Depois de um tempo apareceram várias sobremesas.Elaine disse revoltada e feliz ao mesmo tempo:

- Desse jeito eu vou engordar!

- Ah, Elaine deixa de ser chata e come logo!- disse Henry que comia uma tortinha de abóbora.

- Humm, isso daqui parece com um doce trouxa que eu comi - disse Terry apontando para uma jarra de banana split.

- É sim, se chama banana split. É sorvete com uma banana, é ótimo, só me pergunto que diabos está fazendo aqui!- disse Elaine que vivia como trouxa, já que o pai era trouxa e a mãe bruxa, já Henry tinha os dois pais bruxos, sendo que eles se separaram, Henry ficou com a mãe e sua irmã Lisa ficara com seu pai que viajara para o Brasil, onde era a origem dos seus pais, os avós de Henry e Elaine.

- Humm...que coisa, deve ser porque Dumbledore adora trouxas- disse Terry que acrescentou depois depressa - não vão achar que sou contra trouxas! Não tenho nada contra eles!

- Pode deixar, Terry não falamos nada!- disse Henry.

- Sei lá, vai que vocês me entendam mal.

- Pode deixar não vamos entender você mal!- disse Elaine sorridente.

- Que bom.

O jantar acabou, e Dumbledore falou:

- Queridos alunos, os desejo uma boa noite, e amanhã teremos aula, descansem! Monitores conduzam os alunos ao salão comunal de cada um.

- Agora tudo que eu quero é uma boa noite de sono e nada mais - disse Elaine bocejando.

- Não sei como você consegue dormir tão cedo, Elaine - disse Henry rindo da cara dela.

- Não me enche Henry, você quando era menor dormia mais cedo que eu!

- É, mas agora durmo mais tarde e acordo mais cedo que você.

- Ah, me deixa em paz!

- Nossa como vocês brigam - disse Terry.

- Ih, hoje no caminho pra Hogwarts no trem foi a mesma coisa, mas eu já estou me acostumando - disse Gui a Terry.

- Vocês dois fiquem quietos!- disse Elaine

Logo chegaram ao salão e Elaine subiu raivosa para o seu quarto enquanto Terry, Henry e Gui foram ao quarto deles.

- Deixa pra lá. Amanhã a gente faz as pazes.- disse Henry aos dois amigos.

- Espero, não ia ser legal ter vocês dois brigados.- disse Gui.

- Dá pra vocês dois ficarem quietos?- disse David um dos companheiros de quarto deles.

- Isso mesmo, amanhã tem aula!- disse Hurt, outro colega de quarto.

- Os incomodados que se mudem!- disse Terry raivoso.

- Arghhhhh...por favor, eu também queria conversar, mas se não dormir agora, perco a hora amanhã!- disse David.

- Tá bom, nós três vamos conversar baixinho - disse Henry.

Logo eles três dormiram. Também estavam ansiosos para as aulas do outro dia.


	5. A Primeira Aula

**Capítulo 5: A primeira aula**

- Acordem vocês dois!- dizia Terry sacudindo Gui e Henry.

- Me dá 5 segundos.- disse Henry, e exatamente depois de 5 segundos levantou novo em folha e foi se vestir.

Já Gui estava tonto de sono e se sentou na cama, mas depois voltou a meter a cara no travesseiro e disse para Terry levantando depois:

- Poxa, estou morrendo de sono, eu dormi antes de vocês e estou assim. Como você consegue? - perguntou para Terry

- Sei lá, é como se fosse um despertador dentro de mim, sabe? Eu dormi depois de vocês todos mais acordei mais cedo, sempre é assim. Já outras pessoas tipo o David não são assim. Ele dormiu antes de todo mundo e ainda está dormindo. O Hurt é legal e está lá em baixo, acordou faz pouco tempo. Nossa como eu falo!

- Não Terry tudo bem, é legal ouvir você falar!- disse Gui que vestia o uniforme de Hogwarts, Terry já estava vestido e com uma mochila.

- Sério? Eu me acho tão chatinho! Bem, eu já fui no salão comunal e voltei. O monitor me deu os nossos horários, toma o seu.- disse Terry entregando os horários - Acho que vou acordar o David, coitado. Queria acordar cedo e já está tarde, se não o acordar ele perde o café da manhã.

- Acorda ele, enquanto eu vou chamar o Henry - disse Gui remexendo seus livros, depois disse irritado.- Gostaria de guardar meus livros nessa coisa, que nem você e o Henry, mas não tenho isso.

- É uma mochila, minha mãe me deu dizendo que ia ser necessário.- Disse Terry já do lado da cama de David.- David? David, acorda!

- Ah, que...ahn, Ai meu Deus, eu não acordei, quantas horas são?? Já começaram as aulas? Ainda dá tempo de eu comer?- dizia David se levantando e correndo para se trocar, Terry riu, mas respondeu:

- Calma, dá tempo de todos nós comermos, e irmos pra aula tranqüilamente.- disse Terry entregando os horários para David.

- Ah, obrigado Thorne, desculpe por ontem, queria conversar, mas nunca acordo na hora e meu despertador quebrou. Meu nome é David O'Kinney!

- Eu já sabia seu nome, mas deixa, bem o que é despertador?- disse Terry curioso, ele era bruxo completo e era bem curioso sobre coisas trouxas, David era totalmente trouxa, mas antes de chegar comprou uma penca de livros para se informar mais.

- É tipo um objeto que é um relógio, que você marca a hora que você quer acordar e ele apita, só pára se você desligar ele.

- Eu quero um pra mim!- disse Terry maravilhado.

- Ah, acho que posso pedir pra minha mãe comprar um e...

- Serio!!? Muito obrigado, depois eu te pago!

- Nossa, Terry você é mesmo fanático por trouxas, parece meu pai.- disse Gui que voltava com Henry.

- Se quiser tenho um, se bem que acho que você não vai precisar dele, Terry.- disse Henry.

- Eu quero para minha coleção de coisas trouxas.

- Nossa, Terry, você é mesmo parecido com o meu pai.- disse Gui.

- Gente, é melhor nós descermos para o café, senão vamos ficar sem comer até o almoço!- disse Terry

- Nossa Terry além de vício em coisas trouxas você também é viciado em comida! Como você consegue ser magro?- disse Henry dando um tapinha nas costas de Terry.

- Não me enche Henry, vamos?

Logo, os quatro estavam na mesa, Elaine conversava com quatro garotas além dela. Elaine disse aos quatro sorrindo:

- Bom dia, essas são as minhas novas amigas, Alice, Janet, Melissa e Linda, meninas esse são Terry, Henry e Gui, o outro eu não conheço, com licença qual é o seu nome?

- David O'Kinney. Prazer para todas as cinco.

- Prazer, Alice Tebecher - disse Alice, ela era sorridente, e bem bonita.

- Linda Landen, prazer.- disse uma garota com cabelos castanhos e olhos verdes. Parecia ser meio metida por ter um olhar de desprezo pelos outros.

- Janet Spacey, prazer.- disse ela nem olhando para os garotos, era outra que devia ser metida, era loira usava óculos, tinha olhos verdes e era bonita.

- Melissa Stielborn, me chamem de Mel, prazer vocês quatro!- disse ela.

- Prazer a todas, estou maravilhado, é um enorme orgulho conhecer as senhoritas. Meu nome é Henry Crowe, primo da Elaine - disse Henry fazendo uma cara de galã de novela.

- Você...- disse Elaine sarcástica.

- Err...eu sou o Terrence Thorne, mas me chamem de Terry! Prazer aí pra você todas!

- E eu sou Gui Weasley.

- Na seleção te chamaram de Guilherme.- disse Alice que mordia um bacon.

- Ah, esqueçam, é que eu fui criado sendo chamado de Gui, então quando me chamam de Guilherme é estranho.

- Entendo!- disse Alice sorrindo e voltando o olhar para Henry.

Gui viu que algumas garotas olhavam para respectivos garotos, Alice pra Henry, Melissa pra Terry e Elaine para David, mas logo tirou seu olhar dele. Gui riu e nem percebeu que Janet e Linda olhavam para ele.

- Gente, vamos logo, daqui a pouco começam as aulas.- disse Henry.

- Ah, vamos!- disse Terry.

- Terry, o que houve? Sobrou comida no seu prato, o que houve?- disse Henry assustado.

- Ah, de manhã eu costumo comer só um sanduíche pelo meio e tomar água senão passo mal.

- Sério? – disse Gui se levantando.

- Sério! O ruim é que se não comer no meio do intervalo eu fico ruim. Por isso trago sempre algumas sobras na mochila.

- Você chama esse monte de comida de sobra?- disse Elaine vendo o tanto de comida enrolada em papéis dentro de potes.

- Não, isso é o que eu deixo embaixo da cama.- disse Terry.

- Você é doido!- disse David, chocado, mas rindo ao mesmo tempo.

- Ah, me deixem em paz!- disse Terry emburrado.

- Bem, Terry como você consegue ser magro comendo tanto?- disse Gui com uma cara interrogativa.

- Ah, gente vamos logo, daqui a alguns minutos vamos ter aula de feitiços!- disse Terry ainda emburrado.

- Tá, Terry nós vamos.- disse Gui rindo.

Na sala viram que as meninas amigas de Elaine haviam chegado. E o professor entrou um pouco depois delas. Era bem pequeno, na verdade era realmente pequeno, e fazia uma pilha de livros e subia nela, Henry quase caíra no riso, provocando também quase ataques de risos de Terry e Gui, mas graças a Hurt conseguiram se conter. O prof. Flitwick se apresentou e disse como seriam as aulas e tudo mais. No fim da aula, assim que estavam um tanto longe da sala, Henry caiu no riso.

- Vocês viram ele falando?

- Com aquela voz esganiçada.- disse Gui que também ria.

- Realmente, a voz dele... Era uma belezura!- disse Terry fazendo um movimento com as mãos, em que ele sacudia o braço como se estivesse vendo as horas, era engraçado ver ele fazendo esse movimento.

- Você pare com isso, ele é um tipo de anão pelo jeito! Mas...tenho que admitir, a voz dele, putz que coisa.- disse Hurt que estava indo pra próxima aula com eles.

Terry, Henry e Gui mal se conheciam, mas os três já se consideravam como melhores amigos.


	6. Aniversario Surpresa

**Capítulo 6: Aniversário Surpresa**

Os dias se passaram, Janet e Linda se afastaram do grupo, pra falar a verdade, as duas eram muito diferentes dos meninos e das outras meninas. As duas eram frescas e muito enjoadinhas, era impossível não ver os meninos implicando com elas. David adorava tentar seguir o trio "Gui, Terry e Henry" mas não conseguia muito até porque os três viviam sumindo e se gostavam muito, já Hurt era meio afastado, o que fazia Elaine sempre correr atrás dele para perguntar como ele estava e tudo mais.

Gui naquele dia se sentou e enquanto os outros estavam por aí, ele pegou um pergaminho e começou a escrever o que ele achava sobre todos. Nem ele tinha acabado de encostar a ponta da pena no papel, ele viu Elaine correndo atrás de Terry dizendo pra ele tomar jeito. Gui ria, ele não entendia Elaine, ela parecia gostar de Terry já que vivia dando ordens e discutindo com ele, mas ela também dava sinais que gostava de Hurt, sem contar que David parecia ter uma queda por ela e ela ao mesmo tempo também respondia a ele. Henry parecia não gostar de nenhuma, era tão igual com todas! Bem se bem que Alice parecia gostar dele, sempre corava quando ele falava com ela. Terry era um que devia estar arrancando corações. Era fácil ver Melissa e Elaine olhando para ele. Elaine era engraçada, olhava pra Deus e todo mundo, e vivia dando em cima de todos. Gui perguntara à sua mãe o que devia ser isso, Sra. Weasley lhe respondera: "As meninas amam saber como é o sabor da conquista", mas isso não fazia Gui ficar com raiva de Elaine, até ficava com um pouco de pena. Quanto ao David, até um tempo Gui o achou sem personalidade, mas com um tempo viu que ele era legal. Parecia meio apaixonado por Elaine, mas não tinha muitas chances não. Henry, hum...o que ele podia falar de Henry? Henry era muito legal e engraçado, parecia gostar de...bem, ele não demonstrava gostar de ninguém, mas Alice realmente parecia gostar dele. Terry, ah seu grande amigo Terry! Terry era bem engraçado você podia ver ele mais feliz do que qualquer um, e depois mais infeliz do que qualquer um, ou mais emburrado, mais chateado, mais estressado, mas mesmo assim era um ótimo conselheiro, ele se estressava muito com Elaine, achava ela meio infantil. Ele era bem esfomeado: comia...comia...comia e nada de engordar. Isso fazia Melissa sempre falar pra ele "Cara, você tem sorte! Que inveja poder comer que nem você e não engordar" Comentários tipo esse irritavam ele, o que o fazia ficar mais ou menos uma hora emburrado. Hehehe, falando em Terry, ele está vindo até mim agora!

Escreveu Gui no papel e depois correndo escreveu rapidamente: "Desculpe, continuo de escrever em você depois" - Gui olhou para o pergaminho - Caro, pergaminho.

- Ei! Gui vem aqui!- berrou Terry a Gui.

- O que foi Terry?- disse Gui botando o papel dentro de um livro, mas antes olhou para o pergaminho e riu.

- Você tá bem?- disse Terry levantando a sobrancelha esquerda - sabe nem vou esperar a reposta, sei que é não, mas voltando ao assunto, gostaria de dar uma palavrinha com você.

- Ah, claro. Calma, ainda tem que chamar o Henry e...

- Não! É...sabe, prefiro que só seja você e eu. O Henry faria tumulto no lugar aonde vamos - Terry olhou pra baixo

- Ah, sim, pode falar!- disse Gui.

- É que eu andei percebendo que o Hurt é meio excluído, e quando eu estava conversando com o Sr. Micklen, o professor de defesa contra artes das trevas (DCAT), ele me disse que um colega meu fazia aniversário hoje e por algum acaso eu vi o Hurt hoje falando pra si mesmo no café da manhã: "Parabéns para mim!". Bem, eu perguntei ao Sr. Micklen se era o Hurt e ele disse que sim, e então já que o Hurt é meio excluído e solitário, pensei em fazer uma festa surpresa para ele, o que você acha?

- Muito boa a idéia! Terry, por que o Henry tumultuaria a festa? Festa não são feitas para serem tumultuadas?

- Bem, meu pai me disse sobre uma passagem para cozinha acho que a gente podia tentar entrar lá e pegar umas comidas escondidos. E certamente o Henry tumultuaria a cozinha e nós poderíamos ser dedurados pelos elfos - disse Terry.

- Ehehe, boa idéia! E na hora da festa? Vamos chamar o David e o Henry?

- Sim, mas não vamos chamar as meninas!- disse Terry.

- Festa só nossa! Mais é bem capaz da Elaine bater na gente se ela souber que não foi convidada... - disse Gui rindo, sabia que Terry ia dar uma reposta linda agora...

- Ela que se mire e veja como é infantil! E veja como é chato ver ela dando ordens!- disse Terry bufando.

- Ehehe, admita você ama ela! E ela ama você! Vocês se amam!- disse Gui rindo tanto que segurava a barriga

- Ah, claro eu amo ela! Sem noção, vou me casar com ela amanhã e você vai ser o meu padrinho de casamento!- disse Terry irônico.

- Terry, meu querido amiguinho, você é muito cômico! - disse Gui dando uns tapinhas nas costas de Terry.

- Ah, claro, tão cômico como Robert Vascelour da Sonserina.- disse Terry sarcástico.

- Não, sério, admita você gosta dela.

- Só como amiga e quando ela não está atacada. Na verdade, quem eu acho bonita é a... esquece você vai rir de mim.

- Me fala! Eu sou o seu camarada, lembra?

- É que eu acho a Alice bonita, mas eu já percebi que ela quer mesmo é o Henry. – disse Terry voltando a olhar para baixo novamente.

- Ei. ei!! Vamos parar! Cadê o Terry que eu conheço? E pensa bem, existe várias garotas em Hogwarts, a Alice não é a única! E vamos, abra um sorriso! Gui estava com pena do amigo, realmente parecia que ele não tinha chances, Gui realmente não queria sofrer o mesmo, bem ele achava que talvez nem sofreria isso, não havia se interessado por nenhuma garota.

- Bem é por aqui.- disse Terry mostrando o caminho para Gui, logo os dois estavam em frente a um quadro de frutas, Terry resmungava umas coisas e finalmente...- Pronto achei!- e fez cosquinha na pêra, logo uma passagem para uma cozinha gigante se abriu.- Nossa! Meu pai estava certo olha só que belezura!- disse Terry apontando para as comidas.

- Esse vai ser seu lugar preferido de Hogwarts, né Terry?- disse Gui rindo.

Terry lançou um olhar de censura – "Vocês são muito implicantes sabiam?".

- Ah, mas que aqui é tipo um santuário pra você é! Olha quanta comida!

- Ah, Gui vai te catar - disse Terry se estressando e se afastando dele, indo até um elfo doméstico (aquilo dali só não tinha mais elfos domésticos porque não dava mais.).

- Ei! Calma aí, parceiro!- disse Gui correndo atrás dele.

- Então promete que vai parar pelo menos durante uma hora.- disse Terry pegando tudo o que podia, botando em potes e papéis laminados.

- Prometo!- disse Gui pegando vários bolinhos.

- Bem eu acho que tá bom!- disse Terry botando tudo dentro de sua mochila (Que era estranha, parecia caber o mundo ali, mas bem, ela era enfeitiçada.)- Já tem uns sucos, bolinhos e...Tá bom, não?

- Tá mais do que bom, agora vamos! Daqui a pouco escurece – Gui olhou para a janela e completou - Já escureceu, se um monitor nos pega, nós estamos ferrados.

- Eu sei! Vamos! Queria ter vindo para Hogwarts dois anos antes! Meu primo era monitor-chefe! Com certeza ia me ajudar.- disse Terry olhando para Gui e depois agradecendo aos elfos com um aceno.

- Eheheh, com certeza seria divertido - disse Gui fazendo o mesmo que Terry. Os dois saíram da cozinha e foram para a torre de Grifinória.

- Sabe? Como nós vamos fazer para Hurt não ver?- perguntou Gui a Terry quando os dois estavam já em frente ao quadro da mulher gorda.

- Sei lá! Bem, vai você na frente e eu vou atrás, e você começa a atrasar ele! Não quero nem pensar na possibilidade dele descobrir!- disse Terry.

- Bem eu vou procurar o Henry e o David, O.k.?- disse Gui.

- Droga olha quem tá vindo ai! É a Elaine, distrai ela enquanto eu subo pro dormitório, o.k.?- disse Terry dando passos rápidos para o dormitório masculino.

- TERRY!! Volta aqui!- disse Elaine, era incrível como ela gostava de criticar ele.- Vem aqui! Você...

- Elaine!! Sabe o que é? Eu tenho que ter um papo contigo - começou Gui, tentando desviar o olhar dela de Terry que subia as escadas dos dormitórios.

- Ah, Gui? O que você quer?- disse Elaine agora olhando Gui.

- Er...Me ajuda a achar o Henry?- disse Gui falando sem pensar

- O Henry? Ele tá no dormitório de vocês, agora deixa eu ir falar com o Terry.

- Não!! E o Hurt? Você sabe onde ele está? E o David?

- Hum... não sei...o Hurt? Ele tava na biblioteca e o David... bem, o David? Er...bem...O.k. vou procurar ele...tenho que falar uma coisa com ele também. Você vem?

- Ah, bem, não vai dar, fica pra próxima, Elaine.

- Mas você não tava procurando ele?

- Ah, deixa, era uma coisa que o Henry pode responder.- disse Gui saindo de perto de Elaine.

- Garotos, hunpf - disse Elaine irritada.

Gui viu Elaine sair e riu, Elaine era estranha, muito estranha.

- Gui?- disse David aparecendo do nada.

- Ah! David entra logo no dormitório. É o seguinte, bem acho que o Terry vai te explicar melhor!- disse Gui empurrando um David confuso para dentro do dormitório masculino.

- GUI!!- Nem bem Gui e David tinham entrado, Terry veio em cima dos dois - Vamos logo! O Henry está dizendo que o Hurt já deve estar vindo pra cá!

- Vocês querem fazer o favor de me explicar o que é isso?- disse David já irritado com aquilo.

- É o seguinte... - Terry começou a explicar.

* * *

**Enquanto isso...**

- Ahh!! Que bom, terminei todos os deveres!- disse Hurt agora mexendo o pescoço e depois se levantando.- Ah, hoje é aquele dia.

Hurt olhou para baixo, era seu aniversário e daí? Ninguém se importava com isso. Quer dizer, só seu avô. Ah, como ele queria que seu avô estivesse vivo, seu avô era um bruxo no meio de vários trouxas assim como Hurt, o pai de Hurt era um aborto. A mãe de Hurt era uma, vamos dizer, vagabunda, dava em cima de todo mundo e tudo mais, ela e o pai de Hurt não eram casados, apenas viviam juntos, mas cada um levava um namorado por dia. Hurt teve que aprender a viver desse modo. Os dois nem sequer sabiam o nome dele direito, apenas o chamavam de "Caladinho", o apelido dele.

- Parabéns para mim, parabéns para mim!- disse Hurt tentando sorrir.

* * *

**Voltando aos meninos...**

- DAVID!!! Não é assim!!!- berrava Henry mais uma vez com David por estar fazendo tudo errado.- Vai encher as bolas então!

- Argh... Ei vocês dois, menos! - disse Terry estressado, Henry e David só discutiam, enquanto Gui e Terry trabalhavam e botavam feitiços nos cartazes de feliz aniversário.

- É verdade! Vocês dois ficam enchendo as bolas que eu e o Terry arrumamos tudo.- disse Gui agora botando junto com Terry uma faixa na parede, prendendo com um feitiço.

- Ah!! Já estou cansado de encher essas bolas! - disse David.

- Tá bom, imprestável, vai ficar vigiando a porta pra ninguém entrar então. - disse Henry que já estava com um feitiço que aprendera com a mãe arrumando as bolas formando o nome "Hurt".

- Tá bom - resmungou David.

- A propósito Henry, gostei desse "Hurt", que você fez com as bolas.- disse Terry arrumando a mesa botando doces.

* * *

**Enquanto isso...**

- Ah, está ficando tarde, é melhor eu correr para o dormitório, não quero perder pontos para a Grifinória - disse Hurt se levantando.

Hurt estava entrando no Salão comunal quando Elaine veio correndo até ele

- Hurt! Aonde você se meteu?? Os garotos estavam te procurando!- disse ela meio preocupada.

- Ah, tava andando por aí- disse ele, agora indo até as escadas.

* * *

**Os meninos...**

- Gente, ele entrou no salão comunal!!! Fecha logo esses livros e acaba com isso logo, ele está vindo! Apaga a vela aê! Vamos embora!- gritava David entrando no quarto e depois fechando a porta, correndo para atrás de sua cama.

- Ô gente, se lembre de gritarem _Lumus _assim que ouvirem o barulho da porta!- berrou Gui.

- E se não for ele?- perguntou Terry.

- Ah, tanto faz, _eita_, estou ouvindo passos!- falou Henry meio baixo.

Hurt estava no corredor do dormitório:

- O que será que eles querem? Será que eu fiz algo de errado? - ele abriu a porta e viu tudo escuro e de repente vários _Lumus_ foram ditos.

- FELIZ ANIVERSÁRIO!!!!! – berraram os meninos.

Os olhos de Hurt se encheram de felicidade, ele estava com lágrimas querendo sair... há mais de seis anos ele não ouvia alguém falar isso pra ele.

- Ehehe, aproveite a comida!- disse Terry indo até Hurt e dando um abraço nele.- Muitas felicidades meu chapa!

- Muitas felicidades!- disse Gui também dando um abraço.

- Felicidades!- disse Henry - Ah! Eu também quero um abraço!

- Muitos anos de vida, Hurt! E também quero abraço!- disse David abraçando Hurt, quer dizer, Henry que estava na essa cena eles inventaram o "Abraço amigo", é o abraço deles todos abraçado com todos ao mesmo tempo.

- Mui-muito obrigado, gente.- disse Hurt contendo as lágrimas, bem que seu avô disse que lá ele acharia amigos de verdade.

- Ei! Não chora não! Aproveita a comida! Olha esse bolinho de caldeirão!- disse Terry.

- Isso mesmo - falou Gui pegando um pra ele também.

- Hurt, só uma coisa, não conta para as meninas nada, O.k.?- disseram Terry e Gui.

- Ah, tá.- Disse Hurt.- Mas porquê?

- Bem, vamos dizer que é pela nossa privacidade.- disse Henry.

- E até porque - disse Gui.- elas iam se revoltar se soubessem que nós não as convidamos.

- É verdade - disse Hurt.- Principalmente aquela que é prima do Henry, a Elaine, né?

- Ah, minha prima é uma idiota, mesmo - disse Henry dando uma dentada num salgado.

- Eu não a acho idiota. - falou David.

- Porque você gosta dela.- disse Gui.

- Claro que não!- protestou o garoto meio corado.

- Conta outra, você odeia quando ela vai falar com outro.- disse Terry rindo.- Mau gosto, hein?

- E você Terry, gosta de quem?- disse Hurt se sentando ao lado de Terry.

- Eu? Ninguém, não conheço nenhuma menina ainda pra dize-la que a amo. Afinal só temos 11 anos...mas achei a Alice bonitinha.- disse Terry normalmente, Gui olhou pra ele, devia ter sido difícil falar aquilo.

- Botou moral!- falou Henry.- Hum... Eu achei a Linda bonita.

- E você, Gui?- falou Dave.

- Eu? Humm...deixa eu pensar a... Melissa é a melhorzinha, pra mim, mas não quero flertar ela não .E você Hurt é o único que não falou!- reclamou Gui.

- A Janet.- disse ele meio corado.

- Coitado de você! Ela só olha pro Gui.- falou Henry que parecia ser bem informado.

- Ah, olha?- perguntou Gui surpreso.

- Olha - disse Terry.- Ela olha sim. E a Linda também, sinto muito Henry.

- Tudo bem, Terry.- disse Henry.- Até porque eu sei que a Alice me ama! Você não tem chance!

- Pra mim tanto faz. Apenas a achei a melhorzinha.- disse Terry, Gui que estava sentindo cheiro de briga foi logo dizendo.

- Gente, vamos falar de outra coisa e...

Toc...Toc...Toc...

- Por Merlin tomara que não sejam as meninas!- exclamou Terry.

A sorte dele é que não foi. Quem entrou foi um monitor dizendo:

- A festa acabou! Tem gente reclamando.

- Mas a gente não fez barulho nenhum!- falou Hurt.

- Mas reclamaram...vocês deviam ter dado a festa para todos assim não reclamariam. E agora desculpe sou obrigado a acabar com isso.- Com um feitiço, o monitor tirou toda a decoração e botou a comida de um lado e depois fechou a porta indo embora.

- Aposto que foram as meninas.- disse Henry raivoso.

- Ah, deixa.- disse Hurt.- E aí, o que vamos fazer?

- Que tal...uma partida de Snap explosivo?- disse David esse adorava o jogo.

- Não, que tal definirmos os apelidos de cada um? – falou Gui.

- Boa!- disse Terry - O meu e do Gui todos sabem, mas e pra vocês três ainda falta... - completou ele apontando para Henry, Dave e Hurt.

- Pro David devia ser Dave.- disse Gui.

- Boa! E pro Henry e o Hurt?- disse Terry

- Humm...Pro Hurt, vai ser...ser...Hur!- Falou Gui.

- Também acho. - disse Terry.- E pra você Henry...deveria ser Harry, mas acho melhor...outro.

- Que tal Her?- disse Gui.

- Por enquanto esses mesmo. Depois a gente muda se for o caso.- disse Terry.

Henry, Hurt e Dave não haviam gostado muito dos apelidos, mas aceitaram.


	7. Um pacto

**Capítulo 7: Um pacto**

Gui estava conversando com Terry quando Henry se sentou ao lado dos dois com uma cara nada amigável.

- O que houve Henry?- perguntou Terry preocupado.

- Verdade, é raro ver você assim.- argumentou Gui.

- Humm, nada só mais uma carta da chata da minha irmã.- falou debochadamente Henry

- Você e sua coisa contra sua irmã, eu tenho seis, você entendeu SEIS e quase nunca reclamo.- falou Gui tentando botar moral, infelizmente quem botava mais era Terry e Hurt.

- Ah, mas você é diferente! Você não tem as mesmas idéias que eu! - reclamou Henry

- Ei vocês dois! Vamos parar?- falou Terry mexendo as mãos

- Mas...- protestou Gui.

- Gui, deixa que eu falo com o Henry.- falou Terry baixinho pra Gui que jogou um olhar de protesto e saiu de perto.

- Droga, Terry e seus ataques de ser o bonzinho.- reclamou Gui estressado e saindo do salão comunal.

Gui estava meio magoado, odiava ficar por fora, bem ele sabia que ninguém gosta de ficar por fora. O garoto caminhava pelos corredores de Hogwarts meio vazios com passos duros e às vezes xingava alto, o que o fez receber vários olhares de protesto.

- Garoto, se governa! - reclamou uma garota da Corvinal a ele. Gui parou e encarou a garota

- Fique sabendo que você não manda no meu governo! O.k. o.k. ...deixa pra lá, não vale a pena mais brigas.

Falando isso ele saiu do local, indo para o jardim. Ele viu o grandalhão da seleção, Hagrid, com um enorme cachorro do seu lado. Gui continuou seu caminho passando por ele , mas foi chamado:

- Ei, você!

Gui se virou e viu Hagrid o chamando. Olhou para o lado para ver se tinha outra pessoa que pudesse ser com quem Hagrid queria falar, vendo que não tinha ninguém, foi ao encontro de Hagrid:

- Com licença você me chamou, senhor?

- Chamei, sim! Você por algum acaso é filho de Arthur e Molly Weasley?

- Sou sim! O filho mais velho, Guilherme Weasley, ou melhor apenas Gui.

- É um prazer te conhecer! Vamos entre, aceita alguns biscoitos?

- Ah, não obriga...

- Vamos entre! Não faça cerimônia!

- Ah...tá bom..- então, um envergonhado Gui entrou na cabana.

Assim que entrou, ele viu uma cama demasiada grande (Se bem que tinha que ser, afinal tinha que caber Hagrid), um sofá e uma pequenina cozinha. Era uma cabana bem apertada, no entanto bem aconchegante , Gui se lembrou de sua casa, "A Toca".

- Me fale como são seus irmãos, como vão seus pais! Faz um bom tempo que eu não falo com eles!- Hagrid falava animadamente, então pegou uma chaleira e apontou para Gui.- Ah sim, quer chá?

- Err... pode ser...

- Isso é um sim, creio. Bem, me conte!

- O que eu posso dizer? Mamãe e Papai vão bem e meus irmãos também. Você sabe que meus pais tiveram7 filhos incluídos comigo né?

- 7?Não eram 5?- um abobado Hagrid perguntou.

- Não, nasceram Ron e Ginny agora. Sendo que Ginny é um ano mais nova do que Ron.

- Humm...e como eles são? Os gêmeos, o Percy, esse é o nome dele, né? E o outro que eu esqueci o nome. Como eles são?

- Bem, Charlie, o que você esqueceu o nome, é o mais velho depois de mim, é um tanto infantil, mas também ele é menor do que eu. Percy é bem responsável e, ao contrário de Charlie, não é infantil, só um pouquinho, na verdade. Os gêmeos George e Fred são uns pestinhas, vivem discutindo com Percy e quando mamãe quer que eu cuide deles, é uma luta! Bem, o Ron é até bem calminho tirando que às vezes discute com a Ginny por causa de algum brinquedo. A Ginny ainda é um bebê e é difícil não vê-la chorando ou discutindo a posse de algo com Ron.

- Ai! Nem acredito que Molly e Arthur tiveram esses filhos tão diferentes! Bem, de qualquer jeito, aceita um biscoito?

- Ah, pode ser.

Gui pegou o biscoito e mordeu-o. Ele sentiu uma dor nos dentes, como aquilo era duro! Mas educadamente ele comeu, sem reclamar de nada e fazendo expressões de como o biscoito fosse uma das sete maravilhas.

- Humm...bem, se você me dá licença, tenho que tratar dos animais que o prof. de Trato de Criaturas Mágicas me pediu para eu alimentar.

- Ah, não... então eu vou dar uma passeada por aí! Bem, foi um prazer te conhecer Hagrid!

- Foi um prazer te conhecer também menino Weasley! Volte sempre!

Gui fez que sim com a cabeça, deu tchau mais uma vez e saiu da cabana indo para o lago. Assim que se sentou na grama ouviu alguém o chamar:

- Gui?

- Eu? Ah! Oi Dave!

- Oi, Gui! O que você está fazendo aqui?

- Pensando... apenas isso.

- Humm...pensei que estivesse com o Terry e o Henry afinal, vocês são inseparáveis.- um sarcástico Dave reclamou.

- Você está bem?

- Sim, por quê?- a voz de Dave era bem raivosa o que fez Gui ficar assustado.

- Não parece, eu te fiz algum mal?

- _Eu te fiz algum mal?_ – Dave falou sarcástico. – não! Só me excluiu das conversas.

- COMO?

- Você ouviu.- Dave chateado deu as costas para Gui.

- Creio que você tenha se enganado, eu não excluo ninguém, o Henry e o Terry também, não.- Dave jogou um olhar de reprovação.- o.k., talvez nós estejamos, excluindo um pouco você e o Hurt, mas pense bem, hoje eu é quem sou o excluído.

- Você hoje está excluído?- Dave atordoado perguntou a Gui.

- Sim, sim o que eu posso fazer?

- Ué? Acho que devemos alerta-los, não acha?- disse Dave mais calmo.

- Humm...pode ser, mas depois, agora o Terry está tentando fazer o Henry responder a carta da irmã.

- Ah, entendo.- falou Dave tirando seu boné da cabeça.- Então acho melhor nós conversarmos ou fazermos outra coisa enquanto isso.

- Só uma pergunta: por que você nunca tira esse boné da cabeça?- perguntou Gui extremamente curioso.

- Ah... o boné?- Dave mostrou a Gui que fez sim com a cabeça.- bem... eu gosto de usar.. sei lá... você e seus irmãos não usam?

- Não, não usamos.

- Humm...você pareceu gostar, quer pra você?

- Ah, não.- Gui respondeu educadamente no fundo queria, mas sabe como é, a educação manda, né?

- Não, toma, eu tenho muitos outros dentro do armário! Vamos, toma!

- Muito obrigado!- falando isso, Gui botou o boné assim como estava em Dave e riu.

* * *

- Melissa!- berrou Elaine a amiga.

- O que é?

- Você fez o dever de poções?

- Estou fazendo.

- Me ajuda a faze-lo?

- Claro, qual é a sua dúvida?

- Essa aqui. Não entendo nada!

- Talvez se você prestasse mais atenção nas aulas ao invés de prestar atenção a uma certa pessoa, você ia saber...

- Mel!!! Pára agora!- berrou uma escarlate Elaine.

- Shhiiii!- Madame Pince fez as duas.

As duas riram de si mesmas e voltaram a atenção ao livro.

* * *

- Janet?

- O que é Linda? - resmungou Janet que lia um livro de poções de cabelos.

- Vamos descer e jogar algum jogo?

- Não! Linda! Olhe suas unhas todas ruídas! Pare de roê-las!

- Mas, Janet..

- Ai! Está bem Linda! Vamos fazer o dever!

- Mas eu já fiz...

- Então me dá cola?

- Pode ser...- Linda pegou um pergaminho e entregou a Janet que começou a copiá-lo

- Com licença.- disse Alice entrando no dormitório.

- Bom dia Alice!- falou Linda animada.

- Bom dia Linda. Humm...vocês duas querem ir à biblioteca comigo?

- Não obrigada.- disse Janet sem nem olhar para cara de Alice. Linda jogou-lhe um sorriso sem graça e Alice apenas saiu do dormitório: não suportava Janet.

* * *

- Gui, acho melhor irmos.- disse Dave se sentando na grama, ele e Gui fizeram uma aposta de corrida.- Eu perdi, mas fazer o quê? Vamos logo, daqui a pouco escurece.

- O.k., vamos lá.- Gui estava vermelho de tanto que correra.- ehehe agora você vai ter que pagar a aposta!

- Eu sei.- disse Dave meio emburrado.

Os dois entraram no salão comunal de Grifinória e avistaram Henry, Terry e Hurt lendo um livro.

- Ei! Gui, recebemos essa carta que parece ser para você.- disse Terry entregando a carta nas mãos do amigo.

- O.k., depois a vejo, só queria falar uma coisa com vocês três.- disse Gui

Hurt tirou a atenção do livro assustado e disse:

- O que eu fiz?

- Nada, apenas ouça Hur.- disse Dave.

- Eu percebi que andamos excluindo às vezes um de nós.- Gui recebeu um olhar intrigado de Terry. – Sim, Terry nós às vezes excluímos umas pessoas, e às vezes somos excluídos, bem, acho que seria bom todos contarem um com os outros.

- Gui, bem, nós não excluímos ninguém, apenas não falamos tanto como falamos com outros. - disse Henry

- Você entendeu Her! Bem então vamos parar de fazer isso para não excluirmos ninguém no futuro, que tal?- sugeriu Hurt.

- Ótima idéia Hur!- falou Dave.

- Tá combinado então?- perguntou Gui.

- Por mim tá, e vocês?- falou Terry que recebeu vários "sim".

- Então...bem, acho que já demos o recado.

- Meninos!

- O que foi, Elaine?- perguntou Henry.

- Estava pensando em fazer um passeio com as meninas por Hogwarts, vocês querem ir?

- Outro dia, agora não dá.- falou Hurt apontando para o céu.

- É verdade. – admitiu Elaine desanimada.

Ela se retirou e Gui falou a Dave:

- Não se esqueça da aposta.- lembrou Gui.

- Eu sei! Pára de me lembrar!- reclamou Dave.

- Do que vocês estão falando?- perguntaram os outros três garotos.

- Vamos para o dormitório que contamos a vocês.- falaram Gui e Dave.


	8. Realização de uma aposta

**Capítulo 8: Realização de uma aposta**

Sinceramente, quem visse a cara de Dave ia achar realmente que o garoto devia algo. Já Gui ria a beça com isso, enquanto Terry protestava que era coisa de mau gosto com ele e Hurt também, Henry apoiava Gui. Mas, bem, você não deve estar entendendo nada, não é? Acontece que Gui e Dave apostaram que quem perdesse na corrida que os dois competiriam iria ter que dar um beijo de estalinho em Elaine ou Melissa, mas quem perdeu foi Dave que permanecia bastante nervoso por causa disso. Gui sabendo que Dave tinha uma "queda" por Elaine, foi logo dizendo que ele teria que beijar Elaine, mas... tinha um problema: ele teria que beija-la de repente e tinha que ser na frente de Gui.

- Raios! Por que eu tinha que correr tão pouco?- reclamou Dave mais uma vez.

- Ixi, Dave, você anda muito irritado. Acalme-se, o máximo que ela vai fazer é te dar um tapa na cara.

- Ah, fique no meu lugar então Hurt! E veja como isso é ruim!

- Vamos à biblioteca ler um livro, vamos nos distrair, eu garanto. - disse Hurt

- Desde quando biblioteca é diversão? Mas, tudo bem, vamos logo.

- Leia uns livros sobre coisas de bruxas adolescentes, os trouxas são cheios desses livros.

- Eu tenho um desses, olha só.- Dave mostrou um exemplar de um livro chamado "Altos flertes".- Mas não achei nada que preste nele.

- Calma, sei direitinho o que você tem que ler.

- Ih, tô vendo que você tem um certo lado negro, hein?

- Deixa de ser ridículo! Qualquer garoto que leu o livro que eu li sabe dessas coisas!

- Depois eu que sou o estressado.

- Ah, pelo amor de Merlin, só estou tentando te ajudar!

- Eu, sei! Aiaiai, mas... ela nunca mas vai querer olhar para minha cara depois disso!

- Deixa disso! É só um beijinho, além disso meninas adoram ser beijadas pelo menos que eu saiba.

- Só um beijinho, sei...Hurt, eu tô começando a achar que você anda lendo demais.

- Hunpf, Dave! Bem, vamos entrar logo na biblioteca - retrucou Hurt entrando na biblioteca com passos duros.

Os dois se sentaram numa mesa. Enquanto Dave se amaldiçoava, Hurt pegava alguns dos tais livros e ria da cara de dele.

- Pronto, olha aqui, _Técnicas de se roubar um beijo_.

- Que título mais ridículo, mas eu não tenho outra chance, não é?

- Enquanto você lê esses livros eu vou ler esse daqui, o.k.? Qualquer coisa, me chama.

- Hum... "Crônicas de um vampiro solitário" quer dizer que você gosta de vampiros , Hurt?

- Eu amo vampiros! Esse livro foi escrito por um vampiro que meu avô conheceu!

- Eu entendi bem? Seu avô conheceu um vampiro? E não foi mordido?

- Não, esse vampiro aqui era meio revoltado por ser um vampiro, ele queria morrer, mas não conseguia. Vovô me disse que ele ainda vive tentando se matar. Mas como era covarde não se metia no sol, para ser cremado, vamos dizer

- Nossa, tô vendo que me enganei sobre o que pensava sobre vampiros.

- Já sei, você imaginava que vampiros era carinhas que apenas sugavam sangue, se transformavam em morcegos e não podiam ver uma cruz, ou sentir cheiro de alho ou até mesmo a luz, que morriam de medo.

- É bem isso.

- ERRADO! Existem vampiros que podem sobreviver à luz do dia, e vampiros não sentem medo do sinal da cruz e do cheiro de alho!

- Está bem Hurt, entendi, não precisava brigar comigo.- retrucou Dave irritado, enquanto Hurt lia o livro empolgadamente.

* * *

- Gui, o Dave já pagou a aposta?- perguntou Henry risonho a Gui.

- Não, ainda bem que eu sempre competia corrida com meus irmãos, Merlin me livre de ter que beijar a Melissa ou a Elaine para levar um tapa na cara.

- Nisso eu concordo com você! Eu conheço a Elaine desde que me entendo como gente e sei que ela vai ficar fula da vida!

- Eu não posso perder essa cena por nada nesse mundo!

- Nem eu! Cadê o Terry?

- Acho que foi dar uma volta por aí.

- Humm.. vamos fazer o que agora então?- perguntou Henry.

- Que tal uma partida de xadrez de bruxo?- Sugeriu Gui.

- Boa idéia, vamos ver se o Dave chega logo pronto para fazer o que tem que fazer.- riu Henry.

- Tô começando a achar que você é mais mau do que eu.

* * *

- Melissa! Me espera!- berrou Alice indo atrás da amiga.

- Calma, eu nem estou andando rápido! Você vem comigo à biblioteca? – a outra disse parando de andar

- Vou sim, sendo que eu tinha voltado para pegar o livro que eu peguei na biblioteca.

- Que livro? – Melissa disse, ela amava livros

- Esse aqui.- falou Alice corada.

- "Aprenda como ser uma garota de destaque entre os garotos"

- Não ria de mim, é que... – Alice começou a ser explicar

- Não tudo bem, eu também já li esse livro. – Melissa disse naturalmente

- Sério? De quem você está gostando?

Melissa corou e Alice abriu um sorriso:

- Do Gui, não é? Eu percebo do jeito que você age e olha para ele.

- É sim! Sério? Parece que eu gosto dele? Ai Merlin! Eu tenho que tentar disfarçar isso! – Melissa dizia aflita

- Não se preocupe. Eu, por exemplo: quem não percebe que eu tenho uma queda pelo Henry?

- Desculpe-me, mas acho que todo mundo já percebeu isso Alice.- se desculpou Melissa

- É, eu sei. – Disse Alice cabisbaixa.- Mas vamos para a biblioteca! Acho que Elaine também está indo para lá.

- É, vamos esquecer isso!

As duas começaram a rir e entraram na biblioteca

* * *

- Olha Hurt, a Melissa e Alice estão entrando...- disse um tedioso Dave.- Meu Merlin a Elaine deve está perto delas!

- Ai, Dave, deixa disso, eu já disse que nós podemos falar pra a Elaine o porquê de você ter que beija-la!

- Você acha que ela vai concordar? – um esperançoso Dave perguntou

- Sinceramente não sei, acho que devíamos perguntar a Melissa e a Alice, elas que são amigas da Elaine devem saber ou imaginam pelo menos se ela vai concordar. – disse Hurt mexendo a mão, mas com os olhos e atenção no livro

- É, você tem razão. – decidiu Dave

- Eu sempre tenho razão. – riu Hurt. – Melissa! Alice!

- Eu ouvi alguém nos chamando, Mel. – falou Alice a amiga.

- Foi o Hurt, olha lá ele!- sorriu Mel se levantando. – Eles estão nos chamando, vamos lá!

- Tem certeza? O.k., vamos, o Henry e o Gui não estão lá.

- Não me diga que você não aceitaria o convite por causa do Henry!

- Ah, mas eu ia ficar envergonhada perto dele e...

- Alice, vamos e deixa disso! Mulheres reagindo e mostrando o quanto são poderosas por aí e você se acovardando!

- Você tem razão! Vamos! Eles vão achar que nós não aceitamos o convite!

- É isso que eu gosto de ver!- falou Mel.

- Bom dia, meninas!- falou Hurt sorrindo quando as duas chegaram.

- Oi.- disse Dave.

- O que houve Dave, sua cara não está nada boa.- falou Alice, como sempre preocupada com os outros.

- Ah é que...- ele tentou dizer

- É que ele apostou uma corrida com o Gui e como ele perdeu vai ter que beijar a Elaine.

- Não acredito!- Melissa fez uma cara assustada. – O Gui fez isso mesmo?

- Fez e agora eu estou ferrado!- choramingou Dave.

- Dave! Eu já disse que se você pedisse a Elaine talvez ela aceitasse!- sugeriu Hurt.

- Concordo com o Hurt.- falou Alice.- Elaine, quando quer, ajuda os outros.

- Vocês têm certeza que ela vai aceitar? – Dave disse escondendo a cara com as mãos, mas deixando umas brechas para poder ver os outros

- Claro que vai! Você quer que nós falamos com ela? – sugeriu Melissa.

- Eu adoraria! Por Merlin, vocês não imaginam como estão me ajudando!

- Ih, Dave larga desse drama! Vamos lá Mel, a Elaine deve estar por aqui.- falou Alice levantando e sendo seguida por Melissa.

- Agora o Sr. trate de se acalmar! – rugiu Hurt a Dave.

* * *

- Mel, Alice! O que houve?- Falou Elaine assustada às duas amigas que chegaram correndo até ela.

- Aconteceu uma coisa muito séria!

- O quê? Vocês duas estão me assustando!

- É o seguinte, o Dave e o Gui apostaram uma corrida, e o Dave perdeu. Em conseqüência disso, ele tem que pagar a dívida ao Gui, mas sabe como?- explicou Alice.

- Não, como iria saber? – a outra disse dando os ombros mais curiosa

- O Dave tem que beijar você.

- O QUÊ?????- berrou Elaine.- Meu Merlin!

- O caso é o seguinte, nós viemos aqui, pedir que você beijasse o Dave na frente do Gui, pode ser de estalinho não tem problema!

- Vocês estão doidas?! – Elaine disse enquanto começava a andar com passos duros

- É só um beijinho! – falava Mel, enquanto alcançava a amiga

- Só um beijinho, você fala isso porque não é com você Mel! – Elaine rugiu parando de andar

- Ora, vamos Elaine! – insistiu Alice

Elaine ficou um tempo parada olhando para frente. Finalmente respondeu:

- Eu aceito, podem falar com ele...

Melissa e Alice corriam feito loucas para biblioteca, Elaine tinha concordado! Quando chegaram, vários olhares de revolta forma lançados a elas, que fizeram um "barulhinho" quando chegaram.

- Conseguimos! Ela aceitou Dave!- falou Alice exaltada.

- Mesmo? Ah! Deus é pai! Muito obrigado, meninas, vocês não sabem como me ajudaram! – Dave disse se levantando

- Que isso! Não foi nada, agora vamos, ela já foi para o salão comunal, e o Gui estava lá, vamos logo e acabamos com isso.- falou Melissa.

Os quatros foram para o salão comunal conversando, Dave estava extremamente nervoso com aquilo tudo, as meninas perderam a conta de quantas vezes Hurt berrara com ele mandando ele se acalmar. Por fim chegaram, avistaram Gui ao lado de Henry e Elaine sentada numa poltrona. Ninguém sabe ao certo o que deu em Dave, mas esse saiu correndo e deu um beijo em Elaine. E Gui sorrindo disse:

- Aposta paga!

- Eu te mato, Dave!- berrou Elaine.

- Mas...

Dave saiu correndo, Elaine estava atrás dele e os outros ficaram rindo, apenas Terry que entrara no salão na mesma hora que os dois estavam saindo não entendeu nada.

- O que aconteceu?

- O Dave pagou a aposta.- respondeu Hurt.

- Ah, já entendi tudo, depois a gente cura os ferimentos do Dave. – disse Terry sarcástico que estava virado de frente pra porta e com uma reviravolta foi andando até Gui

Os meninos riram e Mel e Alice também.

- Esse é o hobby da Elaine.- riu Mel.

- É mesmo! Essa garota é uma coisa.- reclamou Terry.

- Começou! O Terry vai ficar falando todas as características ruins da Elaine.- riu Gui.

Terry fechou a cara e Mel e Alice riram um pouco.

- Mas temos que admitir que o Terry está certo. – Alice fez uma cara pensativa. – Afinal ela tinha concordado lembram?

Terry fez uma cara de vitória e apontou pra ela e não deixou de dizer:

- Eu disse! Vocês não me ouvem!


	9. Dia das Bruxas

**Capitulo 9: Dia das Bruxas**

    Gui acordou com Terry escrevendo em uma prancheta algo, lentamente Gui se sentou ainda morto de sono com os olhos semi-cerrados e os cabelos muito embaraçados e com a voz meio fraca falou:

    - Bom dia Terry, o que está fazendo?

   - Ahn? Gui? Ah! Bom dia! Estou escrevendo e desenhando!- falou Terry mostrando a prancheta a Gui, que nem viu direito de tanto sono que estava. 

   - Escrevendo? Você gosta de fazer histórias?- Falou Gui se levantando e se sentando ao lado de Terry na cama.

   - Eu gosto, na verdade AMO! Quer ler? Ah, claro, me deixa explicar a história. São um casal enfrentando dificuldades, e depois de um longo tempo graças à filha deles e de um amigo e do irmão do homem, eles fazem as pazes.

   - Nossa hein? Que coisa, esse é a família?- falou Gui apontando para um desenho com algumas pessoas.

   - São sim, ah não! Não olha o desenho ele está horrível e.. – falou Terry aflito.

   - Não está, não! Eu gostei! Você só precisa dar uns acertos e estará perfeito! 

  - Sei... está bem. Vamos acordar os outros e irmos tomar café, infelizmente temos aula hoje! 

  - Está bem, é só fazer isso...- Gui riu maldosamente.- Ô GENTE VAMOS ACORDAR! Ô CAMBADA! Ô GENTE VAGABUNDA, ACORDA PRA CUSPIR! - E começou a bater em várias coisas fazendo barulho e rindo.

   - Definitivamente você é sem noção.- Murmurou Terry olhando para baixo e balançando a cabeça como se descordasse com aquela atitude.- Parece uma criança.  

   Como era de se esperar Henry, Dave e Hurt acordaram rapidamente, e obviamente ficaram putos da vida com Gui. Que riu e deitou-se olhando pra cima na cama de Terry que sentado balançava a cabeça. Henry se levantou e foi até os dois.

  - Que ódio! O que deu na cabeça de vocês dois, hein? Pra acordar a gente assim? Poxa.. que sacanagem!

  - Vocês dois uma ova! Eu apenas disse que vocês tinham que acordar! O Gui que acordou vocês. – Se defendeu Terry, enquanto deixava a prancheta dentro da gaveta de sua escrivaninha e saía da cama.

  - Fui eu mesmo, eu sei.. ora vamos, apenas acordei vocês de um jeito divertido! – Gui ria enquanto escorregava da cama para baixo rindo. 

  Terry balançou a cabeça e disse a Henry rindo:

  - Esse daí bebeu, não ta vendo? Agora, Gui sabia que bebidas e ervas fazem mal? 

  - Sei sim... mas eu nem bebi nem fumei erva, Terry! Eu só estou.. Humm.. animado hoje! – O garoto disse enquanto pegava seu uniforme e ia para o banheiro se trocar.

  - Não liga não, esse daí é doente! Bem, acho melhor vocês se trocarem e Dave acorda logo, não tenta dormir de novo que não vai adiantar! – Terry advertiu enquanto pegava seu material, já estava com o uniforme.

  - Eu sei. – Resmungou Dave se levantando jogando seu lençol de qualquer jeito na cama fazendo ele cair no chão. 

  - Bem...  hoje tem aula do que mesmo? – Perguntou Hurt, se levantando e arrumando sua cama. 

  - Acho que poções com o seboso, depois feitiços com a voz esganiçada e por último Defesa Contra Artes da Trevas com a perua. – Terry falava normalmente, nem falava em deboche ou qualquer outro jeito, parecia não estar nem percebendo que citara os apelidos dos professores.

  - Ei, gente vamos logo! Para chegarmos a tempo de pegar as coisas boas do café! – Disse Gui chegando já trocado e pegando sua mochila. 

  - Ele está certo, andem logo preguiçoso! – Disse Terry tentando ser autoritário.

  - Olha, você não manda na gente, mas está certo. – Reclamou Henry

  - Eu sei.. Eu sei.. agora vão logo! – riu Terry.

  Os três foram e voltaram rápido. Então desceram juntos para o café, o salão comunal estava meio deserto, só havia alguns alunos do 5° ano e alguns do 7° e 6°. 

  - Esse pessoal é dorminhoco hein? – Comentou Hurt.

  - Nós também seríamos se o Gui não nos acordasse. – Resmungou Dave. 

  - Aí, vocês ficaram tão chateados assim comigo? Eu pensei que vocês não iam fazer tanto caso assim. – Se defendeu Gui. 

  Os três que foram acordados fizeram cara feia, e Terry riu da situação. Enquanto andavam, viam que os corredores estavam meio vazios, mas tiraram a conclusão que era por estar de manhã. Assim que entraram no salão principal se sentaram na mesa de Grifinória, que como as outras mesas estavam meio vazias. E então ao verem que a comida já estava servida começaram a comer.

   - Ahh... por que o correio não chega logo, pra minha mãe me mandar logo o profeta diário, de hoje?! – Choramingou Terry batendo com a cabeça na mesa.

  - Calma! Por que tanta vontade de ler o profeta diário? Tem algo de especial hoje? – Perguntou Gui enquanto pegava um sanduíche.

  - Hoje tem uma parte sobre trouxas, e meu pai vai aparecer! Não é legal? – Falou Terry agora desencostando a cabeça da mesa e pegando uma jarra de suco.

  - Papai, às vezes aparece no profeta diário, mas ele não gosta muito sabe? Comenta que eles nem sabem como trabalho dele é duro e por aí vai. – Tornou Gui

  - Papai, não gosta de bruxos, ele é um aborto sabe? – Confessou Hurt.

  - Seu pai é um aborto? Nossa que coisa! Mais você não é! Bem, o meu eu não sei, porque ele trabalha no Brasil. – Disse Henry pegando umas bolachas.

  - O meu... bem meu pai é trouxa, e não liga muito pra o que é ser bruxo, pro mundo da magia sabe? – Dave disse mexendo a mão como se mandasse embora.

  Começaram depois a falar sobre carros, sim nada a ver com a conversa anterior, mas as conversas deles eram assim, meio errr.. sem nexo! Depois Elaine, Mel e Alice chegaram.

   - Bom dia meninos! Dormiram bem? – Perguntou Mel.

  - Bem, dormir sim, mas acordar não, o Gui resolveu nos acordar ifinamente_/i_ sabe? – Falou Henry adicionando uma voz hostil em "finamente"

   - Ele está dizendo isso apenas porque eu resolvi acordar ele num horário meio cedo, e resolvi brincar um pouco e comecei a berrar e fazer barulho. – Confessou Gui rindo.

  - Você é uma peça rara, Gui.- Falou Elaine balançando a cabeça. – A qual eu acho muito engraçada.

  - Altas confissões! – Falou Henry rindo. – Elaine revelando seu amor pro Gui!

  - Henry! Você quer ficar quieto! Você sabe que eu gosto do Gui como amigo! – Ela se defendeu. 

  Então os dois começaram a discutir, e Mel, Alice e Hurt tentando separar os dois, enquanto Gui, Terry e Dave caiam na risada. Até que Linda e Janet chegarem e Linda comentou:

  - Que coisa patética! Por que estão rindo tanto? 

  - Porque é uma cena engraçada, srta Landen! Ou você não viu como é engraçado esses dois brigando e esses três tentando parar a briga?! – Explicou Dave sarcástico.

  - Hum... eu acho patética! – Ela disse naturalmente. – Mas, por ser patética, é engraçada.  

  Terry fazia caretas para Gui que ria e fazia as vezes caretas também, graças a Deus nenhuma das duas viram. Mas Mel viu e começou a rir.

  - O que aconteceu com você Donwey? Por que ri tão histericamente? – Janet perguntou curiosa.

  Mel não conseguia falar nada, continuava a rir histericamente sem parar. E Gui e Terry tentavam não fazerem caras de suspeitos, e Alice sacudia a amiga procurando uma reação da outra. Elaine e Henry pararam de brigar para ver o que era aquilo. E Dave escondia o rosto com a mão e ria também, mas não histericamente E Hurt olhava feiamente para Gui e Terry. 

  Depois da cena meio patética deles, eles se dirigiram para a aula de poções, com o seboso Snape. Se sentaram e esperaram o professor. Terry folheou o livro, e os outros começaram a conversar. Gui parando de conversar perguntou a Terry:

  - Você já sabe o que vai ser hoje? 

  - Não faço a mínima idéia, estou apenas vendo essas figuras do livro! Olha que bruxa feiosa! – Terry riu apontando para a figura.

  Então Snape entrou na sala sempre com cara feia e disse:

  - Abram o livro na pagina 190, leiam o que diz e faremos as poções! 

  Terry deu uma risadinha e disse a si mesmo " Eu já sei o que fazer!Eu já li o livro!" E começou a fazer a poção, Gui o imitava, mas depois começou a fazer sozinho. A turma conseguiu fazer direitinho e os alunos da Corvinal que faziam a aula junto com eles também. 

   - Muito bem, humm.... srta. Spacey você está fazendo errado. – Snape disse olhando para Janet.

  - Estou? E agora está certo? – Ela tentou dizer meigamente.

  - Sim, está, mas por sua incompetência retiro 10 pontos de Grifinória! – Snape deu as costas para os alunos e começou a ler um livro.

  - Eu não gosto desse homem! – Gui sussurrou. – Ele se acha! Fica tirando pontos da gente! O que nós fizemos contra ele?

  - Não sei Gui, eu realmente não sei, mas gostaria de saber! Agora me ajuda com essa poção que nós temos que acabar antes que ele ouça a gente! – Terry disse pegando um ingrediente e adicionando. 

  - Você tem razão, hum.. agora a gente mexe, e... Pronto!Está pronta! – Gui disse aliviado.

   - Deixe-me ver a poção de vocês. – Snape revirou a poção. – Está certa. -  E foi embora.

   - Esse homem é irritante! Outro dia um garoto de Lufa-lufa que faz aula junto com Sonserina disse que ele só adiciona pontos em Sonserina. E só tira pontos das outras casas!  - Comentou Hurt entrando na conversa, ele e Dave estavam sentados atrás de Terry e Gui.

  - Gente, vamos ficar quietos, antes que ele nos de uma detenção ou algo parecido! – Retrucou Terry.

  O resto da aula, como era de se esperar, ele perderam uns 30 pontos. Seguiram para a aula de feitiços irritados.

  - Aquele seboso trapaceiro! Arghhh! Espero que morra sendo parceiro da Murta-que-geme! – Amaldiçoou Henry.

  - Não adianta reclamar gente! Agora tem aula com de feitiços, e o Flitwick não tem nada a ver com o Snape! – Hurt disse tentando ser a voz da razão!

  Então entraram na sala e ouviram o prof° explicar como funcionava o feitiço, blá blá blá blá e começaram a tentar executa-lo. No fim da aula, Alice e Hurt foram os únicos que conseguiram executar o feitiço perfeitamente e receberam cada um 10 pontos para Grifinória. 

  Seguiram para o salão principal famintos, Terry se sentou logo e começou a pegar algumas coisas para si. E Gui começou a rir ao lado do amigo que vendo isso fez cara feia a ele e aos outros. Estavam comendo calmamente quando Dumbledore se levantou dizendo:

  - Caros alunos, gostaríamos de lembrar que hoje é o dia das bruxas, então teremos um banquete, portanto não terão a última aula de vocês. Bem, é isso!  

  - Um tempo a menos com a perua! Pena que hoje são dois.. – Henry disse meio que comovido.

  - Mas já é melhor do que ter  os dois! Uhuhu! Gente! Mas bem que podia não ter aula do seboso. – Choramingou Gui.

  - É você tem razão, Gui! Mas a vida não é como a gente quer! Infelizmente. – Terry disse parando de comer por um momento. 

  Foram para a aula com a "perua" essa era a professora de Defesa Contra Artes da Trevas, e eles a achavam chata e irritante, além de hiper perua! Ela os mandava ler o livro, e mandava algum voluntário explicar o que leram, e depois dava exercícios para eles e mandava eles falarem a resposta e dizia se estava errada ou não. Isso despertara um ódio nos garotos. E nas garotas um pouco, apenas Janet gostava dela, que puxava o saco desta.

   Depois da tediosa aula foram para o salão principal animados. Chegaram lá e viram vários alunos esperando na porta e então, as portas se abriram e a multidão entrou. Os garotos olharam maravilhados para o salão que estava enfeitado como uma noite de Halloween, cheio de abóboras voadoras, gatos de mentira, morcegos passando por eles, caveiras que voavam entre outras coisas. Então Dumbledore disse algumas palavras e as mesas se encheram de comidas, se transformando num verdadeiro banquete. Tinha tantas variedades de comida, que deixou os garotos quase tontos, Terry foi logo pegando varias coisas. Gui atacou o bolo de abóbora e chocolate, Dave e Hurt discutiam as rosquinhas carameladas e Henry discutia com uma garota do segundo ano uma mousse de chocolate. As meninas conversavam e comiam civiliazadamente vamos dizer. A noite seguiu tranqüila e todos se divertiram. Então, como tudo acaba um dia, a festa acabou e os garotos se retiram reclamando.

  - Ah! Deixa a gente ficar mais um pouquinho, Manulick! – Choramingou Dave ao monitor que os tirava da mesa.

  - Não, está na hora de você irem embora! Andem! Mecham-se! – Então os garotos vencidos começaram a se dirigir para fora. 

 - Droga estava tão bom! É duro ter que saber que amanhã teremos aula de novo. – Resmungou Henry.

  - Nem me lembre!- Rugiu Dave. – Amanhã tem aula com a cara emburrada da McGonagall.  

  - Você não gosta nem um pouco dela não é Dave? – Perguntou Hurt, ao amigo.

  - Não! Não gosto! Acho que vocês sabem disso! 

  - Agora não só sabemos, como temos certeza. – Riu Gui.

  Dave bufou e eles continuaram o caminho. Ao chegarem no salão comunal, viram que a festa não acabara, estava tendo uma festa ali, e o monitor tentava impedir, mas era inútil! Os quatro sorriram e entraram no meio da festa, a festa rolou bem, estava lá pras duas da madrugada, quando McGonagall entrou no salão mandando todo mundo dormir. E mais uma vez Dave a chamou de bruxa velha e a amaldiçoou. Como não tinham outra alternativa os garotos subiram para seus dormitórios. Mas quem disse que eles dormiram logo? Ficaram conversando sem parar tanto que no dia seguinte Terry acordou primeiro e percebeu que se não fizessem tudo correndo iam perder a primeira aula, e acordou todos berrando. Foi um verdadeiro desastre, chegaram todos estrambelhados juntos com a McGonagall na aula, e as meninas riram a beça deles. O que fez Henry e Dave fecharem a cara. 

                     _(Continua....)_


	10. Natal

                   Capítulo 10: Natal

  Os dias se passavam rapidamente assim como o frio os congelavam. A neve já cobria os jardins de Hogwarts sem dó. O lago congelara, e Hurt ficava perguntando se a Lula gigante não havia congelado. O que fazia Dave manda-lo a merd* : odiava a Lula. As masmorras estavam insuportáveis! Eles quase congelavam ali. Só Gui por sempre ficar em grandes morros nos dias de neves, pois subia os morros com os irmãos, estava meio acostumado. Terry e Henry pegaram um resfriado, mas Madame Pomfrey com uma poção amarga os curou rapidamente. Terry confessara que preferia ficar doente a tomar a poção, sua mãe fazia uma mais doce! Das meninas apenas Alice ficara resfriada. Agora faltava uma semana para o feriado de natal e estavam todos muito excitados para as férias. Gui voltaria para casa, assim como Terry, Dave e todas as meninas. Já Henry e Hurt ficariam. Gui ofereceu aos dois, para ficarem com ele no Natal de sua família, mas os dois disseram que não.

   Agora estavam indo à aula de História da Magia com o irritante fantasma prof. Binns. Gui nas aulas ficava com as pálpebras tão pesadas que às vezes com os dedos mantinha os olhos abertos, ele adorava a matéria, mas a aula era  muito chata! Terry tentava prestar atenção, também adorava  matéria. Já Dave e Hurt passavam a aula inteira jogando praga no professor, mas não adiantava: ele já estava morto mesmo! E Henry anotava o que ele dizia, mas ficava bocejando. As meninas conversavam e trocavam bilhetinhos. E o professor que nem um pateta continuava a dar a aula sem se tocar.

  Estavam falando sobre os bruxos quando emigraram para o "novo mundo" como chamavam a América na época. Alice levantou a mão perguntando:

  - Lá eles foram aceitos, professor? 

 - Não muito. Lá conseguiram se esconder melhor com as florestas, já que na Idade Média muitas florestas foram acabadas na Europa, de onde a maioria viera. Mas, logo tivera a caça às bruxas também. Salem ficou reconhecida como uma cidade mágica, cheia de bruxas, por fama de cinco irmãs, que deixavam tudo transparecer, e revoltadas faziam algumas maldades. Como pegar crianças e ensina-las tudo e fazer elas se revoltarem, e se essas crianças não quisessem aprender eram mortas. A primeira delas, a mais velha Sarah, era alta ruiva com olhos azuis, meio revoltada e era a mais sábia, era quem ensinava mais as crianças, a segunda era Milen, doce e gentil, pelo menos parecia ser, era quem matava as crianças, era loira e com olhos verdes, a terceira era Marian, era gordinha, com cabelos castanhos e olhos negros, era quem seqüestrava as crianças e a quarta era Seren, essa tinha cabelos negros e olhos cor de mel, era a que não fazia nada, apenas cuidava das crianças. As quatros eram bem unidas, e arrancavam juntas o coração de vários cavaleiros. Sarah e Milen amavam fazer isso, enquanto Marian e Seren não, essas queriam se casar, mas bem...as outras duas sempre matavam os pretendentes. Tirando isso tinham pensamentos iguais, e faziam tudo alegremente, achavam que estavam fazendo a coisa certa, mas eu só sei, que uma coisa apenas é certa, elas evoluíram bastante a quantidade dos bruxos, o ruim é que Salem ficou como uma cidade do mal. Bem é isso... já que vocês entrarão em férias vou pedi-los um dever com no mínimo 50 linhas sobre as quatro irmãs. Bem é isso, boas férias. – O prof. disse antes de atravessar o quadro saindo da sala.

  - Fantasma irritante! Espero que se case com o pirraça, são feitos um para o outro! 50 linhas? Eu que pensava que teria férias. – resmungou Dave.

  - Ai, Dave! Não seja tão cruel com o fantasma! Ninguém merece o Pirraça, ninguém mesmo! – disse Hurt, olhando para cima, parecia vigiar, e com toda razão, e se do nada o professor aparecesse?

  - Ah, tanto faz, vamos logo para a aula de vôo! – Gui respondeu acabando a discussão que começou entre Dave e Hurt.

  - Ora Gui, se esqueceu que graças à neve e o vento não teremos aula de vôo hoje e talvez alguma semanas a mais. – lembrou Henry irritado, amava Quadribol e portanto amava as aulas de vôo.

  - Ah.. droga é verdade! Que saco cara! Eu amo a aula! Pelo menos ficaremos livres. – Gui resmungou enquanto fazia uma careta. 

  - Vamos nos contentar fazendo o quê? – perguntou Terry.

  - Que tal..... irmos à cabana do Hagrid? – Sugeriu Gui.

  - Do grandalhão? – Perguntou Dave.

  - É, ele me convidou a ir lá, mais vezes e trazer amigos, então.. – concluiu Gui, erguendo as mãos vestidas com luvas de lã e botando-as atrás do pescoço.

  - Er.. vamos gente? – perguntou Hurt.

  Todos concordaram e foram juntos. Assim que chegaram ouviram um latido, e então Hagrid abriu a porta e apareceu um cão, realmente grande. Hagrid sorriu aos garotos e os mandou entrar, assim que entraram, tiveram a visão da pequena cabana em comparação ao homem que morava nela. 

  - Ora! Temos visita Canino! Oh! Se não é o pequeno Gui! Creio que esses sejam seus amigos! Oh, entrem, entrem a neve está impossível hoje!  

  Entraram e sentaram-se no sofá encolhidos, Terry saiu e se sentou numa cadeira, mas não ajudou muito. Continuaram meio apertados. Hagrid ofereceu a eles biscoitos, Terry logo pegou e Gui segurou o riso! Sabia muito sobre a especialidade culinária de Hagrid e Terry ia ver que comer tudo que vê pela frente, não dá certo! Hurt e os outros também pegaram e estranharam Gui não pegar, mas deixaram para lá, logo os quatro deram uma dentada no biscoito de cada um e não gostaram do resultado. Dave cuspiu o biscoito, Hurt se engasgou, Henry fez cara feia, e Terry engoliu o biscoito com uma careta. E Gui apenas ria. Hagrid não entendendo o motivo da risada de Gui saiu de perto do pequeno fogão aonde esquentava um chá.

  - Algum problema, garotos? – Ele perguntou curioso.

  - Nenhum, Hagrid! – respondeu Hurt rapidamente.

  - Bem então, contem-me sobre suas aulas! E aí, estão gostando daqui? 

  - As aulas? A maioria é legal, estou gostando daqui sim! Mas o Binns e o Snape são chatos pra caramba! – confessou Terry, esse era o que mais falava.

  - Concordo com ele! Qualquer dia eu dou um murro naquele irritante e seboso do Snape. – resmungou Gui.

  - Eu odeio mesmo a McGonagall, ela me dá medo! Tem uma cara e expressão muito severa, além de ser! – confessou Dave irritado.

  - O Snape, é meio chato para os alunos sim, ele é antipático! O Binns é um fantasma, o que posso fazer? E McGonagall é ótima, Dave, esse é seu nome não é? Ela é muito boa!

  - Não liga Hagrid, o Dave acha ela muito severa sabe? – explicou Hurt. – Eu só não gosto muito do Snape, pois ele pega muito no nosso pé.

  - Pior é o Flitwick com a sua voz esganiçada- riu Henry. – Mas o Snape é o cúmulo da antipatia!

  - Vocês são muito engraçados, sabiam? O Flitwick coitado, não tem aquela voz por querer. – comentou Hagrid animado. Fazia um tempo que não recebia visita de garotos tão animados e engraçados.

  Eles conversaram bastante o que significou que a chaleira ficou fervendo a água, o que quase fez a água se evaporar toda ( eita só! XD). Então finalmente resolveram ir embora. 

                                                ******

  Finalmente o dia da ida para casa chegou! Todos estavam excitadíssimos para a ida, menos Henry e Hurt que ficariam. Gui arrumou sua mala enquanto conversava com Terry, esse contava como seria talvez o Natal em sua casa. 

  - Vai ser assim, papai vai tentar espiar pela fresta da fechadura o que mamãe e vovó vão colocar na mesa, depois fica falando sobre histórias de Papai Noel para os meus primos. E eu fico ouvindo música com meu tio mais novo, meu pai tem um irmão, um pouco mais velho que nós, de 25 anos... o temporão da família. Ele é rockeiro, portanto eu sou um pouco também. Nem tanto, mas..

  - Entendi Terry, você gosta de umas bandas, certo? Lá em casa é assim, eu e Charles, como somos os melhores, ficamos espiando nossa mãe, e os gêmeos ficam tentando ver ou implicando com Percy, que fica tentando cuidar de Gina e Ron. Então meu pai manda a gente sentar e esperar, então mamãe nos chama, nós jantamos e depois da meia noite abrimos os presentes, mas isso quando não vem parentes para casa. 

  - Nossa, vejo que somos até meio parecidos. Humm. Vamos logo para pegarmos bons lugares! 

  - Ah, claro aproveitamos e nos despedimos do Hurt e do Henry! 

  Os dois desceram e viram Hurt e Henry, juntos com Dave já com o malão lá embaixo. Se despediram e então desceram por ordem do monitor. Hurt e Henry preferiram não ir com eles até o embarque.

  A viagem foi tranqüila, Dave se preocupou a começar a fazer os deveres e Terry e Gui foram conversando. Assim que chegaram, Gui viu Terry correr até uma jovem com aparência de uns 20 anos. Enquanto Dave já corria para fora da plataforma dando tchau aos dois.

  - Marie! Você que veio me buscar? – Terry falou com uma voz meio decepcionada.

  - Claro, burrinho, sou eu que estou na sua frente não é, agora vamos logo! – ela dizia pegando o malão e empurrando Terry.

  - Pare! Deixe-me despedir direito do meu amigo! Por que você é tão chata?

  Terry foi até Gui e com uma cara emburrada falou:

  - A gente se vê na volta do Natal, arghhh.. odeio essa aí, é a minha prima mais velha! – e saiu, Gui ficou parado enquanto via os dois discutindo e indo embora, riu um pouco, atravessou a barreira e tratou de procurar seu pai ou sua mãe, mas o que viu foi Charles correndo em sua direção.

  - Mano, que bom que você voltou! Vamos papai está te chamando! E trate de começar a me contar tudinho! 

  Gui se assustou com o irmão, mas sorrindo atravessou o braço pelo seu pescoço:

  - É bom estar de volta, muito bom. 

  - Oras, é muito bom ter você de volta em casa também, mas... você poderia me contar tudo?

  - Nossa, mas você hein? Está bem eu conto, mas vamos logo para casa, estou morto de saudades de todos!

  Os dois correram até o pai e junto com ele, foram até um local deserto e com uma chave do portal e foram parar em casa.

                                              ***********

  Nosso querido Dave ia dentro de um carro para sua casa. Sua mãe fazia tantas perguntas junto com seu pai, que o garoto se sentiu tonto.

  - Querido, fez amigos? – sua mãe perguntou.

  - E seus professores? – agora o pai perguntou.

  - Calma gente! Que saco! Amigos eu fiz, o Gui, o Hurt, o Terry e o Henry. Os professores são.. um porre como sempre... mas a pior é a professora McGonagall!  E o professor fantasma, o prof. Binns.. AH! O Snape também é horrendo! 

  - Esse é o meu garoto! – riu o pai dele. Mas logo parou quando a mãe lhe lançou um olhar ameaçador. – Não fale assim dos seus professores, filho!

  Dave fez cara feia ao entender o que tinha ocorrido e disse a si mesmo:

  - É nessas horas que eu tenho vontade de portar uma arma e dar um tiro na cabeça!

  A viagem foi grande, mas assim que chegaram, Dave correu para casa, sem pensar que sua avó deveria estar lá e uma coisa que ela odiava, era alguém correr pela casa.. e nosso pobre Dave, pegou um castigo "fdp" por causa disso. 

                                                      *****************

  Finalmente o dia de Natal chegou. Gui e seus irmãos esperavam fora da casa a mãe terminar de arrumar o jantar, enquanto Ron e Ginny tentavam apanhar vaga-lumes, Fred e George mexiam num gnomo feioso, Percy estudava e Gui e Charles viam um livro sobre dragões. 

  - Nossa, eu adoro dragões! Até mais do que Quadribol eu acho! – comentou Charles a Gui.

  - Que bom! Eu gosto, mas o que me fascina são os bruxos antigos do Egito, já ouviu falar? Também adoro feitiços, mas o professor tem uma voz que Merlin me livre! Ele fala assim – imitou Gui ao falar "ele fala assim".

  - Ai, mas que voz esganiçada! Mas tem os livros, não é só o professor, você pode estudar mais pelos livros. – opinou Charles

  Sra. Weasley os chamou. E eles todos entraram curiosos e animados. Viram uma mesa cheia de comida e doces e se sentaram animados. Primeiro cantaram algumas cantigas de Natal dos trouxas, que o pai adorava. Fred e George faziam caretas engraçadas, Percy tentava esconder sua empolgação, Ron e Ginny batiam palminhas e cantavam animados, Charles e Gui faziam um dueto engraçado, Sra. e Sr Weasley cantavam animados e tentando afinar a voz. Se divertiam bastante! Cearam animados e se divertindo como era de se esperar e foram dormir, obviamente, os gêmeos queriam virar a noite para ver Papai Noel chegar, mas Sra. Weasley não os deixou, Gui e Charles riram, sabiam exatamente o porquê, Papai Noel não existia (Jura? XD). Percy apenas empinou o nariz e subiu a escada indo dormir, mas não podia deixar de demonstrar que estava ansioso pelo presente. Ron e Ginny tentaram acompanhar os gêmeos e tentar virar a noite, mas dormiram rapidinho.

   Gui assistiu a tentativa de Charles, e os gêmeos de virarem a noite, para ver Papai Noel, no entanto todos dormiram, e só ele que sabia que Papai Noel não existia ficou acordado, Charles também sabia, mas não deixara de encorajar os gêmeos. 

                                ***********

  Já nossos amigos Hurt e Henry ceavam com os professores de Hogwarts, Dumbledore e mais duas pessoas de outras casas. 

  - Sr. Crowe me passe por favor a tigela de purê de abóbora? – Pediu a profª McGonagall. 

  - Ah... claro.. – Henry tirou sua atenção de um livro e passou a tigela. 

  O professor de Astronomia olhou para os dois( Hurt e Henry) que liam um livro sobre signos. Sorriu e falou a eles:

  - Interessados nos mistérios das estrelas, meus jovens? É ótimo saber que ainda existem jovens que se interessam nisso. 

  - Quando jovem, amava as estrelas e signos. – comentou Dumbledore. 

  - Eu sei, meu camarada! Falando nisso descobri uma outra galáxia! 

  Hurt e Henry queriam se matar, dois velhos conversando, os dois queriam paz! Soltaram um sorriso sem graça e voltaram sua atenção ao livro, e conversavam baixinho. Então Henry com tremendo tédio pegou uma bombinha e a acionou, esquecendo que a devia tacar a algum lugar, continuou com ela não mão, e o resultado foi uma bomba na comida de Snape, que ficou furioso, Henry sentiu todos os seus pêlos, cabelos, cílios, pelos da pele arrepiarem. Estava mais do que ferrado agora. Snape não deixaria barato. 

  - Desculpe.. desculpe professor eu.. eu..

  - Foste um insolente! – Esbravejou Snape.

  - Acalme-se Severo, ele não fez por mal! – McGonagall defendeu o pálido Henry, Hurt arregalara os olhos e ficara sem ação assim como o amigo. 

  - Minerva tem razão Severo, ele não fez por mal, quando criança fiz isso com meu professor de feitiços, me lembro até hoje do meu castigo. - disse Dumbledore 

  Snape não falou nada, o jantar seguiu e Henry e Hurt saíram calados do local, indo para a torre da Grifinória. 

                                             **************

  Já Terry estava rodeado de familiares. Primo pra lá e pra cá, parente de parte de sicrano e de fulano, hunpft! Ele odiava isso! Ele era o terceiro mais velho dos netos da sra. Thorne ou seja, ele, seu primo Gabriel e sua prima a qual odiava, Marie, depois de Terry vinha Raphael dois anos menor do que ele, e hiper ansioso para ir à Hogwarts. Os quatro mais velhos da família sempre tinham que cumprimentar todo mundo, era um saco! Primo da África, primo da Austrália, primo da Alemanha, de todo o canto! E Terry tinha que cumprimentar a todos, Gabriel até gostava, era um baita cdf poderia ir para a faculdade mesmo com seu apenas 16 anos, Marie era super dotada, e ele Terry, era apenas Terry, não tinha potencial como seus primos a não ser sua imaginação fértil e paixão pelos livros, mesmo assim era tão amado quanto os outros dois. Raphael era bom em esportes e como era! Terry amava ver o primo em competições, ganhava sempre e sem utilizar magia. Bem, voltando a festa, Terry via milhões de criancinhas correndo pra lá e pra cá, seus primos mais velhos sem serem da parte de sua avó, estava na casa de sua avó como todos anos, uma casa enorme, cheia de cômodos, quase uma mansão. Ficou procurando seu tio favorito de 25 anos, Arthur, finalmente o encontrou conversando com Raphael e uns caras da idade dele, Raphael era apenas uma criancinha no meio de um bando de adolescentes.    

  - Oi gente. – Terry disse indeciso, o que os amigos de Arthur pensariam dele?

  - Ei, sobrinho! Tudo beleza? Escuta, ouviu falar de um som, ótimo novo, quer ouvir? 

  - Ah... claro!

  Mal Terry respondera ouviu a voz de sua mãe chamando a todos para a ceia. Terry e os garotos encaminharam para lá, Terry que há alguns minutos estava irritado sorriu, se sentou na longa mesa enfeitiçada pela mãe, se sentou ao lado de Raphael e seu pai e sorriu, por mais que às vezes se estressasse com sua família, no fundo, ele amava e adorava a todos, era um convívio que ele nunca iria querer perder...

                                  *************

  Já nosso querido Dave, estava numa tediosa missa de natal com sua família.  O sermão do padre era tão chato, quanto a voz de Flitwick, a aula de Snape e McGonagall juntos! Ah! E o professor Binns também, com sua voz sonífera! Dave sentiu uma imensa saudade de Hogwarts e de todos. Agora estariam todos comendo e se divertindo, ele com o estômago roncando no meio de uma chata missa. Sua avó era extremamente católica, e exigira que Dave assim que aprendesse a ler fizesse primeira comunhão, ela teria um enfarto se descobrisse que o neto amava bruxaria, ela que dedicara tanto tempo para ele se tornar um grande fiel e até quem sabe um padre. Dave odiava isso, sua avó estava presa no tempo, achava que torturas e castigo ainda eram executados nas escolas, que meninos deviam ser quietos, vestir roupas com gravatas e cabelos escovados para trás. Mas Dave se contradizia a isso, vestia roupa largas e desleixadas, corria pra lá e pra cá com os amigos, usava sempre um boné para trás e não estudava nunca, fazia o dever, mas não estudava, então não era um aluno exemplar. Se lhe permitissem ficaria o dia inteiro em frente à TV comendo batatas, tipo Ruffles em frente a ela. Enfim, era um horror para sua avó, que insistia que ele deveria ser um garoto exemplo, sua mãe já desistira de acabar com isso, e seu pai não estava nem se lixando. Voltando à missa, finalmente o padre acabou o sermão. Dave se levantou como todos na igreja e depois de um tempo a missa finalmente terminou. Na saída, uma senhora veio até ele e disse: 

  - Um amante de Merlin como eu, esconda-se entre eles, é o melhor jeito deles não te acharem e não te enforcarem.

  - Amante de Merlin? Você está zombando de meu neto!

 Dave colocou uma mão na cara, iria dar briga, mas por um lado, aquela velha tava delirando. Dave correu com sua mãe para um canto enquanto seu pai se desculpava com a senhora e arrastava a avó dele para o carro, Dave ficou quieto, mas sua avó parecia furiosa. Então não se tocou mais naquele assunto, ceiaram e rezaram, e foram dormir, Dave ainda achava que era a pessoa mais azarenta do mundo...  
  


 Na: Esse capítulo me lembrou bastante de muitos natais que tive e festas de família que tive. Bem espero que gostem também =], Bjus Madame Mim!

N/A2: Eu ando necessitando de comments =/// Gente, eu vou viajar agora em janeiro então vamos ficar até fevereiro acho eu sem caps okay?


	11. Uma Idéia Magnífica no Ano Novo

**Capítulo 11: Uma idéia magnífica no novo ano...**

  Gui acordou com os gêmeos o balançando, se sentou na cama com uma cara de poucos amigos e com uma voz fraca perguntou aos dois, que sorriam animadamente:

  - O que houve?

  - Vêm com a gente.

  - Porquê? – Gui perguntou revoltado e sonolento.

  - Deixa de ser chato vêm! – Fred puxou o braço de Gui, mesmo que esse não se movimentou nem um pouquinho.

  - Está bem... Está bem..

  Gui se levantou, soltando alguns xingamentos, trocou de roupa rápido, não penteando os cabelos, deixando-os todo desarrumado. Não estava com vontade de fazer nada além de dormir, por um bom tempo. Mas era o irmão mais velho.. a voz de sua mãe entrou rapidamente em sua cabeça.. "Lembre-se Gui, você é o maior, tem que dar exemplo". Gui deu a língua e revirou os olhos, definitivamente, ser o irmão mais velho era um saco! Saiu de seus pensamentos quando George puxou seu braço novamente.

  - Estou indo, George, estou indo. – Gui disse, sem disfarçar o sarcasmo. 

  Os dois gêmeos empurravam ele, sem necessidade, pois ele já estava andando. Viu ao longe, Charles e Percy. Bem, se Percy estava ali, então não era nada de errado. Foi até os dois. E viu Charles se dirigir a ele:

  - Hei, Gui, venha com a gente! Vamos ali!

  Gui olhou para o irmão e sorriu. Já estava mais acordado agora, embora seu estômago reclamasse de fome, ele correu bastante. Chegou junto com os irmãos, num pequeno lago, um pouco longe da Toca. A neve estava calma, hoje, não estava revoltada, então começaram a brincar. Primeiro de bolas de neve, o local tinha muitas árvores, embora depenadas, elas os protegiam bem, as diferenças de atitude, da neve, faziam montinhos, aonde eles se escondiam e tacavam bolas de neve um no outro. Depois brincaram de pique-pega, por pura implicância seguiam bastante Percy. Por fim descansaram, Percy se levantou e disse:

   - Mamãe deve estar preocupada conosco. Vamos logo.

   - Deixa disso, mano! Senta aê também! – Convidou Charles.

   - Não! Mamãe deve estar furiosíssima! – insistiu Percy. 

   - É verdade pessoal, vamos voltar.. – Gui falou pensativo. 

   Os garotos voltaram, pulando e cantando cantigas. Assim que chegaram, a mãe estava fora da casa olhando para todos os lados preocupada, não estava nevando na hora, mas era perigoso eles saírem sem dar notícia. Estava ficando nervosa, quando eles chegassem iria dar um bom sermão neles! Virou-se e avistou os meninos, com seus casacos e as botas. Bufou e foi até eles já estourando:

   - O que pensam que estão fazendo? Oras! Gui! Como pode deixar que seus irmãos saíssem, e pior, foi com eles! Percy? Até você? Oh! Fred e George vocês dois estão bem? Oh, céus! Gui como pode deixar! E Charles, você também deveria ter impedido!

   Gui deu a língua e virou a cara, ótimo, iria levar um esporro, já estava levando mais levaria mais ainda. Os gêmeos sufocaram um riso, Charles também e Percy fazia uma cara de "sinto muito". Sra. Weasley continuou:

  - E nem comeram nada, devem estar mortos de fome! Gui, você deveria...

  - Tê-los impedido? – Gui completou com ódio.

  Sra. Weasley parou de falar rapidamente. E Gui assustado consigo mesmo arregalou os olhos, os gêmeos que preparavam uma bola para tacar em Percy pararam, Charles se virou pra Gui, e Percy balançou a cabeça discordando. 

  - GUI! Não te dei permissão para me responder, oh, meu Merlin, meus filhos não me respeitam mais..

  - Mãe, desculpa eu não queria.. foi por impulso. – Gui disse nervoso, estava tão.. 

arrependido.

  - Está bem Gui, sem mais saídas hoje sem me avisar, agora entrem e tomem o café.

  Os quatro entraram, mas Gui ficou na porta esperando a mãe, queria se desculpar, mas entrou na casa se sentando ao lado dos irmãos na cozinha e começou a comer, e dali não se tocou mais no assunto.

                                           ***************

  Já Henry e Hurt se sentiam os donos de Hogwarts, que estava praticamente vazia,  apenas os professores e uma meia dúzia de alunos estavam lá. Corriam pelos corredores e entravam em várias salas. Mas Hurt ficava horas conversando com alguns professores. Henry começara a ler livros de Quadribol, portanto ficava horas olhando os livros da biblioteca. Hurt no fundo gostava disso, um companheiro na Biblioteca, que geralmente costumava a ser Dave, mesmo esse resmungando a cada segundo.  Mas Hurt não deixou de perguntar:

  - O que houve Henry? Você não costuma vir a biblioteca.

  - É.. mas eu gostaria de saber mais sobre Quadribol, qual é o nome daquele livro mesmo? 

  - Quadribol através dos séculos?

  - Esse! Vou lê-lo! Ele é interessante?

  - Como eu não sou muito fã de Quadribol não sou a pessoa certa a dizer, mas creio que seja sim. – Hurt disse sem tirar a atenção do livro grosso que lia. 

   - Deve ser sim. – Henry sorriu, mas Hurt continuou a ler o livro sem tirar a atenção dele. 

   Henry já estava acostumado com essa grosseria de Hurt, como ele classificava, ele falava com a pessoa lendo, Madame Pince estava fazendo algo com o livro então ele teria de esperar, olhou para a janela, vendo a floresta proibida.

   Essa floresta é tão estranha, não sei, ela tem um ar de suspense e mistério, ah claro terror também. O que será que ela tem aí dentro? Bichos estranhos e exóticos? Monstros? Centauros? Eu gostaria de saber, mas pra isso... Epa!

   Os olhos de Henry brilharam e ele abriu um largo sorriso. Balançou o braço de Hurt que pareceu irritado com isso, pois estava lendo outro livro. E esse começou a reclamar. 

   -  Por Merlin, Henry! Esse livro é essencial para que eu consiga terminar o meu relatório de feitiços, e você sabe que ele como uns livros aê, não se pode ler fora da biblioteca e..

   - O que você acha da floresta proibida? – Henry o cortou, e parecia não ter ouvido nem metade do que o amigo dissera.  

   Hurt que parecia muito empolgado em dar suas explicações parou, ficou pensativo e pro fim disse sem se importar voltando ao seu livro:

   - Acho interessante, e intrigante. E acima de tudo misteriosa, mas porque você me perguntou isso? 

   Henry de um sorriso maroto, e Hurt bateu o livro na cabeça sabendo o que isso queria dizer.

   - É porque eu tive uma idéia.

   - Não diga! – Hurt disse sarcástico seguido pelo sorriso também – Droga, tô vendo que isso não é um bom sinal. 

   Henry apenas sorriu e continuou a olhar a floresta proibida pela janela, enquanto Hurt  reclamava e falava com si mesmo. 

                                        *******************

   Dave olhou para seu próprio nariz e depois voltou o olhar para a TV.  Puxou o cobertor mais para si e por fim espirrou. Ah sim, nosso querido amigo, que se considerava pela milésima vez a pessoa mais azarada do mundo, estava resfriado. 

   - Droga, odeio essa porcaria de resfriado. – Ele disse pela milésima vez. 

   Como se não fosse o bastante, ele tinha que tomar os habituais remédios caseiros feitos pela sua avó e a sopa feita pela sua mãe. Sentia uma imensa saudade dos doces e refrigerantes que a avó tirara do caminho dele. 

   Pelo menos o pai deixava ele ver TV, o que fazia sua mãe e sua avó não poderem reclamar. Talvez o único bom motivo era que ele tinha a desculpa de não poder fazer os deveres que a avó insistia que ele fizesse nas férias, para aperfeiçoar sua matemática e letra, era o que ela dizia. Mas Dave achava melhor dizer que aperfeiçoava a raiva dele.  

   Estava jantando com a família, uma macarronada, que ele gostara muito, afinal, a mãe dele liberara ao pedido do pai dele para deixar de comer um dia a tal terrível sopa. Dave tinha até tirado de sua cabeça aquela idéia de que era a pessoa mais azarada do mundo, se _aquilo_ não tivesse acontecido. O que aconteceu foi que Terry se esquecera de todas as advertências que Dave tinha dado, dizendo que não era para lhe mandar cartas por corujas e Terry mandara para ele uma carta na sua mais nova coruja!

    Era uma bem negra com algumas listras na cabeça, vermelhas. Estranha, Dave definiu assim que a viu, mas a cara de Terry mesmo. Infelizmente o nosso amigo não teve tempo de raciocinar, assim que a coruja entrou na casa parando na cadeira ao lado dele, sua avó deu um berro daqueles ensurdecedor:

   - Tirem isso de minha casa! Tirem! Tirem! Isso é cosia do demônio! Tiremmmm!!! – A senhora berrava tanto, que acordaria qualquer pessoa dormindo a raios de quilômetros a frente.

   Dave não sabia se ria ou chorava, mas por um momento de lucidez no meio daquela bagunça pegou a carta e rapidamente a escondeu, enquanto pegava a coruja pela asa e levava para fora de casa. Olhou para trás e viu a mãe abanando a sua própria mãe *a avó de Dave*, que ainda falava cansada que o demônio havia entrado em sua casa, e seu pai estava com a mão na boca tentando disfarçar o riso. Dave deu um sorrisinho fraco, era sua família né? Doida mais sua. Afagou a cabeça da coruja e disse na esperança de que ela entendesse:

   - Vá até a janela do meu quarto, aquela ali. – Ele apontou e coruja rapidamente pousou lá – Nossa, bicha esperta! Quero uma dessas pra mim!

   Dave voltou rápido para sua casa, e viu a avó mais calma agora saindo da mesa e caminhando para sua cama. Sua mãe cansada disse a ele:

   - Dave, isso é sério, nada de coisas mágicas perto de sua avó sim? Você sabe isso a mataria. – Ela disse com uma voz cansada depois se virou para o marido com uma cara irritada - ROBERT! Pare de rir!

   - Claro, Mary, desculpe-me, mas foi engraçado. 

   - Você sempre foi implicante com mamãe e sua mania de religião. Deixe-a em paz. Dave, acabou de comer então suba, vou conversar com seu pai.

   Dave ainda não comera o tanto de macarrão que ele queria, mas como via que sua mãe parecia mais irritada do que o normal, achou melhor fazer a vontade dela. Subiu rapidamente para seu quarto, quis ficar na escada e ouvir a conversa, mas não achou sensato. Entrou no quarto e abriu a janela deixando a coruja de Terry entrar, ela deu uma bicadinha nele que o fez dar um xingamento e a coruja o olhou censurando. Pegou um pedaço de pão que ele pegara na cozinha para dar a ela e deu enquanto abria a carta.  

_Olá Dave,_

_  Seu Natal e ano novo foram bons? Os meus foram normais. Bem essa daí é a Lori, isso Lori. Estou com saudades de todos! Pelo menos falta pouco para voltarmos não é?_

_Bem é isso.._

_  A gente se v_

_      Terry._

  Dave por um momento ficou feliz pelo amigo não tê-lo esquecido. Mas logo como se não bastasse lhe veio a cabeça que o amigo poderia ter sido mais atencioso e não ter mandando a coruja para falar só isso. Escreveu algo rápido e deu para a coruja:

   - Dê a seu dono.... Lori. 

   Dave depois de ver a coruja levantar o vôo espirrou mais uma vez, abrir a janela não fora uma boa idéia, mas deixar a coruja morrer ali fora também não. Se deitou cansado em sua cama, o resfriado o deixara bem fraco. Se deitou derrotado na cama e depois olhou para a pilha de livros, fizera só os deveres de Feitiços e História da Magia, ainda tinha muitos pergaminhos a serem escritos pela frente.

                                        *****************

   Terry ergueu os braços feliz para cima. Mais um dia para ser feliz, mais um dia para ser aproveitado, mais um dia de férias, mais um dia de saudades de seus amigos *nessa hora ele desceu os braços emburrado*. Desceu as escadas de casa dando de cara com seu tio Arthur mexendo em algo que estava montando. 

   - Ei o que é isso? – Terry perguntou curioso

   - Um quebra cabeça trouxa. – Ele riu – Pelo menos as peças não ficam fugindo da gente!

   - Pior que é, mas porque você está o desfazendo? Papai ficou a noite montando isso. – Terry disse um pouco sarcástico, o tio iria ter que arranjar um jeito de desfazer o que fez ou melhor refazer.

   - Sério? Eu poderia com um feitiço arruma-los, mas vou montar, não tenho nada pra fazer mesmo.

   Terry teve vontade cair no chão. Montar? Ele estava doido? O pai tirara a imagem da imagem montada que tinha em um papel, embora ele *Arthur* devia se lembrar da imagem, mas mesmo assim eram umas mil peças. Arthur que percebeu a cara do sobrinho riu e disse:

   - Oh, meu caro Terry, é fácil! E divertido.

   - Ah... é – Terry disse sarcástico, ele gostava de quebra cabeças, mas uma coisa era montar um que ele vira a imagem outra era um que não tinha visto a imagem dele inteiro.

   Então os dois começaram a colocar as peças, com Arthur freqüentemente consertando erros de Terry. O que resultava muitos berros de ambos os dois, o que chamou a atenção da sra. Thorne. 

   - Meninos, mas o que diabos... – Ela parou de falar -  O QUE SIGNIFICA ISSO?

   - Calma mamãe é só que.. – Terry tentou se explicar.

   - Vocês dois ficaram loucos? Seu pai irá mata-lo Terry! Arthur, oh céus como você deixou isso?

   - Qual é cunhada? A gente tá montando de novo, Loius vai entender! 

   - Vai é? Então você que se entenda com ele!

   Sra. Thorne saiu reclamando. E Arthur pareceu não se importar, era isso que Terry admirava no tio essa calma nesses momentos. Se fosse ele estaria desesperado. Deu um sorriso e se pois a trabalhar como o tio. Depois de longas horas trabalhando, finalmente terminaram.

   - Cara eu tô quebrado, e ferrado meu! – Arthur disse se alongando – minhas costas estão tão ferradas que tão me dando uma puta dor!

   - Eu também, até que foi fácil né? – Terry arriscou – Vou fazer um lanche e você?

   - Boa idéia, vamos lá. – E os dois foram em direção da cozinha.

                                         ****************

    Gui fechou satisfeito o livro sobre Poções e deu um berro de triunfo, conseguira terminar a tarefa do professor. Se contentou a cantar uma canção que ele, Terry e Henry fizeram certa vez sobre Snape:

    - Seboso, com seu fedor, acaba com o humor. Seboso, com seu nariz em cima de nós, provoca o nosso ódio. Seboso, com seu cabelo oleoso, provoca nosso mau-humor. Seboso, com sua chatice, é destinado a morrer. Seboso oh.. seboso você sofrerá conosco, sofrerá como nunca previu, porque estamos de mau-humor graça a você. Oh seboso...

    Podia nem rimar, nem ser engraçada, mas ambos os três adoravam cantar com suas vozes desafinadas no entanto animadas. Gui estava lá cantarolando enquanto arrumava os pergaminhos e seus livros, fizera já todos os deveres. Estava passando os olhos na quantidade de páginas do texto sobre a matéria de História da Magia quando viu pela janela Charles com Ginny no colo andando rapidamente seguido por Ron, aquilo não cheirava bem, ele logo pensou. Largou os livros e pergaminhos e desceu rápido as escadas. Ele sabia que se tratando de Charles não era algo seguro e o irmão estava com Ginny e Ron o seguindo, certamente o irmão menor seguira Charles tentando se mostrar. Correu para a cabaninha aonde os patos e galinhas ficavam no inverno e onde eles guardavam os trenós entre outras coisas. E viu ainda de longe Charles tirar o trenó com esforço e Ginny sentada na cadeira da frente do trenó junto a Ron.  

   Gui parou o irmão e perguntou: " não estava pensando em descer a ladeira com os dois no trenó estava?" Bem pelo que deu a entender ele estava. O tempo de Gui correr até lá e berrar foi o que Charles disse a palavra que "acionava" o trenó, e pulou nele que logo desceu a ladeira e Gui por experiência própria dele, e dos gêmeos sabia.. que dias como aqueles que na noite anterior tivera uma pré-tempestade de neve era perigoso descer a ladeira principalmente de trenó. Parou logo na beira da ladeira preocupado, e agora o que daria? Merlin queira que nada de mal aconteça, Gui pensou. 

   Já Charles que descia contra o vento rapidamente berrava de alegria seguido por Ginny e Ron. Ele estava lendo para ela um livrinho de criança de um ursinho muito brincalhão que adorava rolar ladeiras, logo a idéia de ir com ela e Ron, que ouvia a história também, no trenó brotou e assim ele foi com os dois, disfarçadamente. Estava tudo indo muito bem até que ele falou para o trenó parar num lugar que já não era mais ladeiras, mas o trenó continuou. Charles sentiu um frio percorrer a espinha e já com um mal estar repetiu mais uma vez a palavra.. e nada. Se desesperando continuou a falar a palavra. E os dois pequenos ao lado dele pareceram perceber o perigo porque começaram a chorar. Charles ralhou para Ron que homens não choravam e para ele acalmar Ginny porque estava tudo sobre o controle.

   Gui que estava parado descansando, olhando e rezando ao mesmo tempo na beira da ladeira percebeu que na parte aonde eles costumavam a parar quando desciam a ladeira quando ela não estava tão perigosa, Charles não parara. Pensando no pior saiu correndo descendo ladeira abaixo. Ele nunca alcançaria o trenó, e certamente Charles não ficará sabendo da palavra nova que os gêmeos tinham dado para desligar o trenó. Então começou a berrar para Charles:

   - A palavra pra desligar é "Finium" Charles!!! 

   Mas já Charles que agora olhava para Gui longe deles, só ouvia parte das palavras assim não entendendo. Ficando os dois desesperados, com um berrando e outro tentando escutar, o tempo estava correndo e o trenó também. Por sorte Ron que também tentava escutar perguntou a Charles indeciso:

   - O Maninho disse Finitium ou Finium? – E assim o trenó parou com uma trancada fazendo os dois garotos mais Ginny quase caírem. 

  Gui deu uma parada rápida quando o trenó parou. Deu um suspiro aliviado e se jogou no chão cansado. Charles se jogou contra o banco do trenó e pois-se a respirar rapidamente ainda meio assustado, Ginny parara de chorar e Ron dava berros de alegria que logo Ginny  o seguiu  fazendo o mesmo. 

   Gui se sentou no chão coberto da neve olhou para o trenó parado um pouco longe e se levantou se dirigindo para lá. Parou do lado do trenó com a respiração ainda ofegante, e olhou para os dois irmãos e a irmão. Ron e Ginny logo pularam em cima dele. Gui depois de abraçar e acalmar os dois se dirigiu a Charles ainda chocado com aquilo tudo, o garoto se virou para o irmão e com os olhos vermelhos com algumas lágrimas e com a voz sufocada, disse:

   - Eu pensei que ia morrer.

  - Eu pensei o mesmo em relação a você. – Gui disse sendo sincero depois respirou fundo – Não me mate do coração... você realmente quase me matou de susto, meu irmão. 

  Charles assentiu com a cabeça ainda meio chocado e se levantou, pegando Ginny no colo que abraçou ele. E Ron foi até Gui indo do lado dele ainda meio assustado. Quando chegaram com esforço até a porta da cabana Gui disse:

   - Isso será um segredo nosso sim? Daqui a pouco eu dou um jeito de enganar os gêmeos dizendo que eu esqueci o trenó lá,  eles me ajudam a traze-lo de volta, afinal aqueles dois são os únicos que entendem aquela porcaria.

   Charles assentiu assim como Ginny e Ron. E assim os quatros entraram na casa cansados e ... chocados.

(continua...)

N/A: Se eu disser que uma coisa parecida com a que acontece com o Charles aconteceu comigo vocês acreditam ^^' ? Pois é! Eu fiz algo parecido! Meus primos estavam comigo! O papel do Gui ficou como o do meu primo mais velho. Mas obviamente não foi na neve muito menos com trenó. A idéia do trenó e da neve foi tirada da série de uma família pioneira do E.U.A chamada "O Caminho Para o Lar". Mas é isso, comentem viu? B-jus e até o próximo capitulo! Madame Mim.


	12. Revendo Amigos

_**Capitulo 12: Revendo Amigos**_

Gui ultrapassou a barreira correndo. O dia de voltas as aulas chegara, e ele estava hiper animado para rever os amigos, já que todas as suas tentativas dos amigos irem a sua casa foram em vão. Sempre acontecia algo, a mãe não deixava, o pai não podia levar, entre outros. Olhou a sua volta para ver se achava os amigos, andava na frente de seu pai a procura deles. Finalmente viu Terry mais adiante com uma cara séria e do lado de um homem sorridente, que lia um livro.

– Meu deus! Que saudades! – Terry disse do nada enquanto Gui vinha na direção o assustando – Fiquei com uma saudade enorme de todos vocês. – Ele sorriu e Gui olhou para trás vendo Dave chegar.

–Olá.. – Dave disse, com a voz já recuperada da gripe, estava ileso agora.

– Melhorou não foi? Que bom – Terry parecia muito feliz com os dois amigos ali – Desculpe pela carta.

Dave apenas fez que tudo bem com as mãos. E Gui ficou curioso:

–O que houve?

– Ah.. o Terry mandou uma carta para mim com a nova coruja dele e minha avó quase surtou, nada de mais.

Gui não agüentou e começou a rir, com um olhar de censura vindo de Terry e Dave com uma cara meio sem-graça.

– Desculpe-me, deve ter sido engraçado, lá em casa eu achei que ia morrer. Charles só me aprontou, puta merda, o que foi aquilo. É incrível como meus irmãos são suicidas.

– Ih, o que eles fizeram? No caso o Charles?- Dave pergunto interessado enquanto Terry colocava as malas no trem seguido por Gui.

– O que? O debemental fez o favor de pegar o trenó mágico e simplesmente levar Ginny e Ron juntos, sendo que a besta não sabia da nova senha para desativar o trenó. Pra ser sincero eu nunca senti tanto medo na minha vida, imagine perder três irmãos ao mesmo tempo.

– Ai que sufoco – Foi tudo que Terry disse antes de se jogar no banco – Mas.. só foi isso?

–Não, teve outras coisas do tipo. Fred subiu numa árvore gigantesca, mas não conseguia descer, Ron rolou um morro inteiro praticamente, entre outros acontecimentos. Mas foi bem legal, estava com saudades deles.

–Eu nunca tive irmãos – Dave comentou distante.

– Tem suas vantagens e desvantagens. – Terry disse olhando pela janela a plataforma.

– Mas você também não tem. – Dave replicou – Como pode saber?

– Primos.. – Terry disse abrindo uma das sacolas que levava na mala.

– Você sempre reclama de seus primos – Gui observou – Você vive muito com eles?

– Uma boa parte sim, contra minha vontade, minha mãe ama as festas de família e meu pai não contesta. – O garoto continuava a mexer na sacola procurando algo.

– Mas primo é primo. – Dave insistiu.

– Mas são primos que se consideram meus irmãos, infelizmente, eu fico quieto, vai que minha mãe me corta a mesada? – Terry disse enquanto mexia no bolso a procura de algo. – Feijõeszinhos de todos os sabores, quer um? – Ele ofereceu.

– Não obrigado – Gui agradeceu, teve a sensação que aquelas duas balas.. uma deveria ser de couve e a outra de cera.

Dave pareceu aceitar a justificativa do amigo, pois ficou quieto, mas dentro de sua cabeça obviamente o garoto deveria estar querendo quebrar a cara de Terry, pelo menos era o que Gui achava.

Terry tinha uma incrível capacidade de mandar Dave calar a boca assim que quisesse, já Gui preferia ignorar embora odiasse algumas abobrinhas que o amigo dizia às vezes, ele não tinha vontade de brigar com ninguém a única coisa que o irritava era às vezes Henry e sua mania de "eu sou o melhor" que o atacava certas vezes.

Issoirritava Gui, mesmo que fosse lembrança, ele odiava lembrar como Henry poderia ser cretino. Se lembrava, que não muito antes dele partir para as férias tivera uma briga daquelas com Henry.

O garoto jogara o livro dele para o outro lado do dormitório e Gui dera um tapinha na testa do amigo que devolveu o gesto com uma força brutal derrubando Gui no chão, aquilo fora um choque e Gui já tinha se levantado para dar um soco em Henry quando Terry o segurou. A voz de Henry berrando para ele "Se toca idiota, é apenas um livro" ... "Nãooo! É um livro da biblioteca!".. "Não pode! É um livro, apenas isso!". Gui fechou o punho com raiva, ele parara de falar na hora, mas gostaria tanto de ter dado um soco bem na fuça do amigo, Deus que o perdoasse, mas Henry era metido.

No entanto, Gui tinha que admitir que ele gostava bastante do amigo quando não estava brigado com este, Henry conseguia ser legal, embora tivesse uma terrível mania de bater nos outros e fazer coisas rudes e quando recebia uma adversão xingava e chamava o outro de escandaloso.

Gui balançou a cabeça, não queria chegar em Hogwarts com raiva do amigo, era melhor pensar em outra coisa. Se virou para tentar ouvir a conversa de Terry e Dave.

* * *

– Esse pessoal não chega. – Henry comentou impaciente, sejogado em umas das poltronas do Salão Comunal. 

– Paciência.. paciência. Eles chegarão. – Hurt disse um tanto zombador, sabia que Henry se irritaria.

Henry bufou e sem outra alternativa pegou um livro ao seu lado e começou a folha-lo. Não passou nem dois minutos, o garoto impaciente tacou o livro no chão:

– Que podre! Nessa escola só se há livros para se recrear? Desse jeito eu vou sonhar com livros, mas que droga!

Mas Hurt não respondeu, embora tivesse em sua boca uma ótima resposta. Sabia que o amigo ficaria bastante mordido só por ele o ignorar. E acertou, porque não passou muito tempo Henry começou a tacar bolinhas de papel em Hurt, que aos pouquinhos foi se irritando.

– CHEGA! O que quer? Que droga, não se pode ter paz é? – Hurt parou ao ouvir um pequeno não sarcástico da boca de Henry – Porque você não vai andar? Eu JÁ disse que quero ficar aqui lendo, vá cuidar da sua vida.

– IH, qual é? Tá estressado é? Então tá, tô indo.

– E porque será que estou estressado? – Hurt disse baixinho para si mesmo.

Henry pareceu não ouvir, porque não respondeu. Hurt olhou para trás e não avistou o amigo, então se acomodou com a idéia de que o amigo deveria ter subido para o dormitório.

– Um pouco de paz..

* * *

– Chegamos, estamos chegando! – Terry dizia animado. 

– Acalme-se, ainda temos um bom caminho pela frente – Dave olhou a janela – Espero que o jantar esteja ótimo, estou morto de fome.

– Isso me faz lembrar.. Terry quanta saudade você sentiu da comida de Hogwarts, não é? – Gui brincou. Terry apenas virou a cara.

– A comida de minha mãe é boa..

– Mas você sempre comenta da comida de Hogwarts que ela é ótima, que não existe igual e etc... – Dave botou pilha. Enquanto os três saiam da cabine do trem.

– Não.. eu gosto da comida dos dois. – Terry estava corado – parem de implicar.

– Certo, foi mal. – Gui respondeu por ele e Dave – Mas é que de fato é engraçado.

Terry não respondeu apenas se virou.

– Então vamos? – Gui perguntou indeciso.

Os dois concordaram e logo estavam ele encaminhando-se até as carruagens para chegarem a Hogwarts. Foram conversando e implicando um com o outro como se era de esperar. Quando chegaram ao salão principal viram Hurt e Henry já sentados na mesa da Grifinória os esperando.

– E aí, como foi o Natal de vocês? – Terry abriu um sorriso.

– Olá Henry! Olá Hurt! – Gui os cumprimentou seguido por Dave.

– Olá.. – Hurt acenou timidamente. – Nosso natal foi até bom, Terry.

– Nós rimos da cara do Snape, Hagrid ficou bêbado.. assim como a maioria dos professores incluindo, eu presumo, Dumbledore.

– Isso deve ter sido hilário! – Gui riu.

– Foi.. – Hurt riu – .. o Natal foi divertido!

– E o de vocês? – Henry perguntou aos três amigos.

* * *

As meninas já haviam se reencontrado em seu dormitório e já botavam a conversa em dia. A grande novidade ali, era que Alice havia sido pedida em namoro por um vizinho. 

– Meu deus! – Elaine deu um berro assim que a amiga contou – E você respondeu o que?

– Oras, disse a verdade, nunca gostei dele e que gosto de outro. – Alice disse se arrependendo um pouco de ter contado as amigas.

– Você fez o certo, não se preocupe Alice – Melissa a acalmou.

– Nossa.. parece filme – Elaine disse tentando baixar a bola.

– O que? – Janet entrou no meio da conversa das três amigas. – Quem tá namorando?

– Ninguém está namorando, não prestou atenção, Janet? – Linda riu – parece que Alice foi pedida em namoro. Mas ela gosta de outra pessoa, quem é? Ops.. deixe-me tentar adivinhar Henry?

– Cale a boca, Linda – Alice se defendeu.

– E eu que pensava que você era legal. – Elaine disse baixinho, mas Linda ouviu.

– Ninguém é perfeito. – Se virou para Alice – Não calo, pois falo a verdade, não é Janet?

Mas Janet estava parada e não respondeu.

– Algum problema Janet?

– Ahn... nenhum.

Mas Melissa sabia que havia, há muito tempo ela havia percebido que Janet gostava de Henry, bem.. ela vira uma vez Janet deixar as coisas caírem enquanto Henry e Gui andavam em direção a uma aula, justamente para ele pegar, no entanto Gui quem a ajudou. Outra vez ela foi elogiar ele mas na hora que ia ele saiu e só sobrou Gui lendo um livro e ela foi obrigada a elogiar Gui.

_Isso faz todo mundo pensar que ela gosta de Gui, mas não. Ela gosta de Henry_.

Melissa queria falar, mas algo a fazia ficar quieta. Ela continuou a ouvir Elaine discutir com Linda e Janet olhar Alice com um olhar assassino até se rebelar:

– CALEM A BOCA TODAS VOCÊS! – Respirou fundo – Elaine e Alice, vamos descer estou com fome.. e vocês?

– Certo. – Alice fez que sim com a cabeça e Elaine apenas as seguiu.

– O que foi isso? Essas meninas não se tocam? – Elaine começou a reclamar quando elas saíram da torre.

– Não ligue para elas.. – Alice tentou acalmar Elaine. Embora quem tivesse de ser consolada era Alice

– Mas é um absurdo! – Elaine esbravejou – Não podemos ficar em paz!

– Esqueça isso – Melanie falou as ultrapassando e entrando no Salão Principal um tanto transtornada.

Sentaram-se perto dos meninos, Terry logo perguntou:

– Olá meninas.. como foram as mini-férias?

– Boas.. – Elas disseram praticamente em uníssono, e uma vez desanimadas.

– Que animação é essa? – Henry disse sarcástico.

– Acabamos de discutir com Janet e Linda, elas são insuportáveis. – Elaine respondeu pegando um copo de suco de abóbora.

– Elas se acham grandes demais e realmente.. é insuportável. – Gui disse mas ainda estava virado para Terry que o mostrava algo numa revista.

– Concordo. – Melanie disse mexendo em sua comida.

E eles não voltaram a puxar o assunto. Continuaram a conversar, mas as duas meninas não foram citadas.

* * *

Os meninos já estavam cada um deitado, prontos para dormir. Hurt e Terry liam algo enquanto Gui, Dave e Henry jogavam um jogo trouxa que Dave trouxera em sua mala. Henry resolveu anunciar sua idéia: 

– Gente.. eu.. e o Hurt.. pensamos em uma aventura.

–Eu e o Hurt? Espera aê! Não me coloque no meio! Eu não tenho nada a ver com essa sua idéia louca! – Hurt protestou fechando seu livro com um estrondo.

– Do que vocês estão falando? – Terry disse se levantando e indo até a cama de Dave aonde Henry ria da cara de Hurt.

– Bem.. – Henry olhou para os três amigos a sua frente que o olhavam curiosos – Eu estava pensando numa aventura... – Olhou para a janela e ficou olhando, quando se virou de volta viu que os amigos olhavam a janela também. – Que tal irmos a Floresta Proibida, sozinhos em uma noite qualquer?

– Seria uma boa idéia ao dia, alguém poderia nos ajudar se algo acontecesse. – Gui opinou – mas isso é totalmente contra as regras.

– Sabemos disso. – Henry disse sarcástico – Terry? Dave?

– Bem.. analisando os fatos... o Gui está certo e..

– Vocês estão com medo! – Henry interrompeu Terry.

– Você não me deixou acabar a frase! – Terry revirou os olhos – Eu até concordo.. mas não agora, certo? Esperemos o próximo final de semana.

– De acordo. – Henry sorriu.

– Ai, Deus.. o que vocês vão fazer? – Dave riu nervoso, pois sabia que ia acabar que ele seria forçado a ir.

– Se vocês vão.. que seja, eu vou. Bem.. deve ser divertido, só espero que não nos peguem – Gui disse movendo uma peça no tabuleiro do jogo de Dave.

– Vocês não deveriam ir.. – Hurt saiu de sua cama com uma cara meio irritada. – Fazem idéia do que vive lá dentro?

– Claro! Vampiros, lobisomem, centauros, criaturas sinistras.. vai ser divertido, Hurt! – Henry riu da cara brava de Hurt.

– Vocês não tem juízo?

– Não.. por isso, você precisará ir conosco. Para nos salvar de qualquer cosia. – Gui disse rindo junto de Terry.

– Se formos considerar que você é o mais inteligente e prevenido..

– Eu não vou! Parem vocês dois!

– Ahh.. deixe de ser fresco Hurt! Vai ser divertido! Marcará sua vida para sempre! Você poderá contar a seus netos, filhos, bisnetos e eles vão contar pros filhos e blá...blá...blá.. aquela história de sempre. – Henry riu.

– Venha, por favor, vai ficar chato se você não for. – Dave disse educadamente com Gui afirmando com a cabeça, como se concordasse.

– Está bem! – Hurt disse e Henry, Terry e Gui pularam em cima dele enquanto Dave ria da cena – Mas não me matem antes de um bicho qualquer naquela floresta!

– Temos de formar regras antes.. – Terry interrompeu – e o principal, levar mantimentos, caso nos perdemos.

–E sua coruja tem de nos seguir... porque se nos perdemos, ela pode buscar ajuda. – Gui lembrou apontando para Lori que antes ocupada humilhando sua presa, um rato, se virou para os meninos piando.

– De acordo – Dave fez uma cara pensativa – Mas... antes deveríamos estudar para sabermos um pouco mais sobre a floresta..

– Não será necessário, de certo o Hurt sabe bastante – Henry riu – Eu o fiz me explicar algumas coisas e ele sabe um bando de coisas...

– Então está acertado.. comecem a surrupiar comida das mesas na refeições... assim como o Terry. – Gui disse movendo outra peça no jogo de Dave.

– Podemos dormir? – Terry disse, dando um bocejo.

– Não era você que estava sem sono e ia ler? – Henry perguntou.

– Vai catar coquinho.. – Terry esbravejou e se virou dirigindo a sua cama tentando ignorar os risos de Dave e Henry.

_(Continua..)_

N/A: Desculpem-me, eu realmente sinto muito pelo tamanho desse capitulo, e a demora que tive em faze-lo. Mas o próximo, pelo o que vocês podem ver será mais divertido e maior! Eu não sei ao certo, mas estou pensando em diminuir os capítulos do segundo e terceiro ano... senão a fic ficará cansativa.. não acham? Bjs da Madame Mim.


	13. A Floresta Proibida

_Capitulo 13: Floresta Proibida_

Quem desse sua devida atenção, perceberia que os integrantes do dormitório masculino do primeiro ano da Grifinória naquele ano andavam com muita fome, para pegarem sobras das refeições sempre. Todos eles, sem exceção.

Mas obviamente, por mais xeretas que as pessoas fossem, ninguém notou. Até porque, estavam acostumadas com um deles, Terrence Thorne, que sempre pegava restos da comida.

Era sexta-feira, eles estavam indo para a aula dupla de Feitiços quando Henry resolveu lembrar a todos que era o dia.

- Preparados?

- Preparados? Preparados? – Hurt parecia nervoso e começou a andar mais rápido. – Vocês são loucos, e sua loucura irá me matar.

- Calem a boca! – Terry deu um tapa na cabeça de Hurt e de Henry – Vão nos ouvir.

- Claro que não – Henry devolveu o tapa.

Terry já ia devolver o tapa quando Gui segurou sua mão. Ainda mantinha a mão segurando o braço de Terry erguido, enquanto falava virado para Henry e Hurt.

- Certo, ninguém vai desconfiar, mas para o bem dos nossos próprios nervos, não vamos falar disso até chegar a hora, combinado assim?

- Palmas para o nosso juiz da paz, Gui! – Dave tentou ser engraçado.

- Não há graça nisso, David. – Terry fechou a cara livrando-se da mão de Gui e caminhando até a aula.

Gui acompanhou o amigo sumir no meio do corredor em meio a risos de Henry.

- Meu deus, mas ele se estressa com tudo hein? Vai morrer de parada cardíaca por preocupações. – Henry riu.

- Bem, não é isso... – Gui começou ainda olhando para a direção que Terry fora.

- Não se preocupe com isso, Gui! – Henry colocou o braço no ombro de Gui se apoiando. – Ele volta logo.

Talvez ele não devesse mesmo, mas Gui não conseguia, ele conhecia aquela cena. Em sua casa, aquilo freqüentemente acontecia com Percy. Até Percy resolver se tornar o mais inteligente, assim não teria de correr atrás dos gêmeos ou Charles para tentar brincar, ele poderia se esconder atrás dos livros.

Também se lembrava de Ron, quando os gêmeos implicavam com ele e esse inutilmente tentava se defender.

Gui podia ouvir Henry e Dave discutirem algo e ver Hurt andar um pouco a sua frente lendo um livro, mas ele só se concentrava a lembranças. A cada lembrança via uma falha em alguma ação sua, alguma injustiça na hora de separar brigas dos irmãos, ele podia não querer admitir, mas de uma certa forma, ele realmente gostava de ser o mais velho, poder ser autoritário sobre os irmãos. Envergonhava-se um pouco por isso, mas oras! Todo mundo tem um defeito.

No entanto, era realmente estressante receber sermões da mãe, por ser o mais velho não podia fazer isso ou aquilo, sempre dar o bom exemplo.

- Gui, você se lembra se o professor Flitwick passou algum dever? – Perguntou Dave ficando preocupado. – Meu deus, ele passou... tínhamos de treinar aquele feitiço novo, ai deus, to ferrado!

- Calma, Dave. Hurt ficou tentando direto e não teve um resultado bom, o único quem teve sucesso foi Gui, mas como todos estamos começando a saber, ele é "O" cara em Feitiços. – Henry tranqüilizou o amigo.

- Eu não sou "O" cara em Feitiços, Hen – Gui o repreendeu com o olhar.

- Bem, não vou discutir com você – Henry disse passando o braço mais uma vez nos ombros de Gui fazendo sua pose que lembrava muito a gangster de filmes trouxas, na opinião de Hurt – Mas até o próprio Hurt admitiu que quando se trata de Feitiços você é DEFINITIVAMENTE o melhor.

- Nós nem terminamos o nosso primeiro ano, Hen. Como vocês podem achar isso? – Gui se defendeu um pouco corado.

A verdade é que ele gostava de Feitiços, ele gostava de pronunciar as palavras, sentir como se uma força saísse de sua mão e um fino feitiço sair de sua varinha. Era impressionante como que com algumas palavras você conseguia magias realmente úteis e interessantes.

Ele seguia os amigos e entrara na sala de Feitiços e sentara-se sem nem mesmo prestar atenção no que fazia, estava pensando em feitiços.

- Hoje faremos uma rápida revisão dos feitiços que aprendemos até agora, é uma ajuda para vocês já que estamos adiantados e logo vocês terão provas. – O prof. Flitwick sorriu. – Formem duplas e comecem com _Nox_ e _Lumus_, bem básico.

- Posso fazer contigo?

- Ahn? – Gui se virou para o lado ao ouvir a voz feminina a seu lado e o barulho de material sendo repousado na mesa. – Oh, sim, Melissa.

- Eu já disse que pode me chamar de Mel. – Ela sorriu. – Lumus.

- Lumus. – Gui a imitou com melhor eficiência. – Nox.

Ambos repetiam várias vezes os dois feitiços enquanto dialogavam.

- Observe. – Iniciou Melissa. – Lumus... – E apontou a varinha para o rosto de Janet que se virou para eles. – Nox.

Gui riu. Melissa era divertida, porque embora Elaine também fosse, Melissa era mais divertida por suas brincadeiras, não era agressiva como Elaine. Ela era uma pessoa formidável, e Gui gostava dela.

- Muito bom, muito bom, mas sr.Crowe, deixe de palhaçada e ajude o sr.O'Kinney que tem dificuldades da próxima, está bem? - Pigarreou. – Acho que agora podem treinar os feitiços que cada um tem dificuldade. Estarei circulando, me chamem caso tenham dificuldades.

Gui virou-se para Melissa, após ouvir atentamente o professor, respeitava-o, pois o achava um homem bastante inteligente.

- Tem dificuldade em algum feitiço particular, Mel? – Gui perguntou brincando com seu tinteiro fazendo o subir e descer no ar.

- Nada realmente preocupante e você? – Gui fez que sim com a cabeça, ela sorriu. – Poderíamos, de qualquer forma, rever todos os feitiços é uma forma de treinar.

- Está certa.

Começaram a seguir as anotações de Melissa sobre os feitiços já feitos até então. E com desconforto a menina viu-se falha em alguns feitiços enquanto Gui os executava com facilidade.

* * *

Gui sentiu um certo desapontamento ao constatar que não poderia dormir logo pois tinha a saída à Floresta Proibida, havia se esquecido por completo. Olhou para Terry na cama ao seu lado, via por uma frecha da cortina que lia um livro, emburrado.

Levantou-se automaticamente invadindo a cama de Terry que protestou:

- Eu estou lendo!

- Deixe de chatice, você sabe que os outros não estão aqui, não adianta você ficar emburrado com todo mundo por causa do Henry, tem que se acostumar com ele! Afinal... você tem de admitir que as vezes ele é divertido.

- Eu sei... – Resmungou Terry, bufando. – eu só...

- Você só se irritou, eu sei como é. – Gui sorriu. – Agora deixe de frescura e arrume suas coisas para quando chegarem, eles saberem que você ainda vai.

- Eu iria de qualquer jeito, eu não vou deixar que vocês se deixem perder lá, sei como vocês são...

- Oh, falou o grande herói com enorme senso de direção.

A resposta de Terry foi um travesseiro no rosto de Gui.

- Ei! Alguém já lhe disse que violência não resolve nada?

- Nãoooo?

Terry fez uma voz estranha e rindo começou a tacar mais travesseiros em Gui que não escapou por falta de tempo e teve de se abaixar como única forma de defesa:

- Pára! Pára! – Gui reclamou, até Terry parar. – Acho que voltou ao normal. – Resmungou, levantando-se com o cabelo desalinhado.

- Desculpe. – Terry sorriu já começando a arrumar a mochila.

Entraram num camboio Henry, David e Hurt. Notava-se o nervosismo de David e animação de Henry, Hurt permanecia neutro.

- Vamos lá? – Henry perguntou animado com mochila nas costas e varinha na mão.

- Sossega o facho, Henry. – Hurt sibilou. – Temos de esperar o salão Comunal ficar vazio!

Diferente do que os outros imaginavam, Henry realmente aquietou-se fazendo com que os meninos, principalmente Terry, virassem para os dois amigos boquiabertos. Gui se dando conta de que a situação poderia ficar chata enrolou:

- Tinham quantas pessoas quando vocês subiram?

- Umas duas, são aqueles dois do sexto ano que ficam até tarde estudando.

- Oh, eu posso dar um jeito nisso. – Terry sorriu.

- O que ele...? – Henry olhou confuso para o colega que saia do dormitório.

- Confie no que ele faz. – Gui virou-se para pegar a mochila, preparando-se.

Terry voltou alguns minutos depois, sorridente. Gui adiantou-se até ele com a mochila do colega em sua mão.

- Podemos ir. – anunciou Gui, por Terry.

- O que? – Henry praticamente berrou, frustrado por não estar entendendo nada.

- Eles fogem de mim. – Terry sorriu, maldoso (Gui fazia o mesmo, mas os outros não viram). – Difícil de explicar, quem sabe um dia? Mas vamos, porque logo poderemos perder a chance!

Não foi preciso repetir, os outros garotos correram para o salão comunal vazio e o mais rápido que puderam e sem fazer barulho saíram do salão comunal sem que, milagrosamente, a mulher gorda do quarto reclamasse. Arrastavam-se pelos corredores receosos que algum professor, em especial Snape, ou Filch os pegassem.

Ouviram um pequeno ruído que fez com que todos sentissem um frio na espinha. E eles puderam ver Pirraça passar por eles sem vê-los, felizmente. Seguiram e por fim chegaram a porta principal e com esforço a abriram causando barulho que fez com que eles assim que saíssem do castelo e fechassem a porta, corressem o máximo que podiam para algum lugar para se esconder. Foi eleito um arbusto e uma árvore. Puderam ver ao longe Filch saindo do castelo e andando com a lanterna erguida para iluminar melhor apesar da bela lua minguante que os iluminava.

Quando este desistiu e voltou para dentro do castelo, os meninos suspiraram aliviados. Voltaram suas rotas para a Floresta Proibida, o problema foi quando se viram em frente desta que se tornava milhares de vezes mais assustadora à noite do que de dia. Quem seguiu na frente, ainda com coragem foi David, que resolveu que se eles tinham ido até ali, tinham de continuar.

Aos poucos eles entravam na floresta pulando raízes imensas, desviando galhos pelo caminho para passar, vendo ocasionalmente algum animal e ficando em alerta quanto às criaturas malignas que pudessem prejudicá-los.

- Talvez a gente pudesse parar um instante. – Pediu Terry sentando-se, seguido por Gui, numa enorme raiz de uma árvore frondosa. As raízes da árvore se expandiam de tal forma que a árvore ocupava mais espaço que a outra formando uma espécie de clareira no meio da floresta.

- Para que? Para você comer? – Brincou Hurt.

- É... – Terry corou sem graça.

- Oh, bem... – Hurt parecia desconcertado também. – Vá em frente. – E sentou-se também.

- Hahaha, só mesmo você, Terry. – Henry apoiou um pé numa raiz e outro continuo no chão, ele cruzou os braços numa pose. – Eu devo confessar que embora essa aventura esteja sendo até legal, eu ainda não vi nada de emocionante.

- Seja sensato, Hen! – Gui fechou a cara. – Não deseje grandes aventuras que elas vêem e nós podemos nos encontrar com algo desagradável. Eu não sei se vocês tiveram senso, mas eu treinei alguns feitiços novos de defesa hoje na aula, tive de fingir que era apenas uma acrescentação da revisão para Melissa não me chatear com algo.

- Falando em Melissa... – Terry fez uma cara maldosa, quando interrompeu o amigo. – Ela realmente gosta de você.

- Deixa de ser chato, Terry. Se gosta ou não, não é de nossa conta. E nós não vamos pensar em garotas quando estamos na floresta proibida. – Retrucou Gui, irritado.

- Está bem, Gui, eu realmente não queria te...

- Shiii! – Henry murmurou sério. – Eu ouvi algo.

- Para de tentar nos assustar. – Pediu David chateado.

- Não, é sério, eu ouvi um barulho estranho. – Henry estava começando a ficar um pouco pálido. – Eu não gostei nada do barulho. E bem... – O garoto parou de falar.

- O que foi? – David perguntou.

Gui foi o único a notar o dedo de Henry apontado para trás de Hurt e David e ver uma criatura negra de quatro cabeças e duas patas que exibia os dentes pontudos e finos. Levantou-se puxando Terry fazendo esse em meio a um resmungo de protesto devido ao sanduíche que deixou cair ao ver o bicho.

David e Hurt viram as caras pálidas dos colegas e viraram-se. O caos se instalou, cada qual correu para uma direção, com a exceção de Terry e Gui que correram ambos juntos.

Os galhos batiam as vezes em suas faces cortando-a, mas eles não ligavam corriam e viam a paisagem correr junto a eles, não sabiam se a besta corria atrás deles, esperavam que não, mas preferiram não olhar para trás.

Quando por fim Terry tropeçou levando Gui junto ao agarrar-se na perna do amigo viram que estavam sozinhos, mas a paisagem mudara, a luz da lua já estava quase extinta devido as copas das arvores mais juntas. A paisagem da floresta mudara e algo os alertava que deveriam ter corrido muito para dentro da floresta.

- Terry, nós fizemos besteira. – Gui tremeu.

- Bota besteira nisso. – Gemeu quando se levantou. – Eu não quero voltar Gui, mas precisamos, o que nós vamos fazer?

- Empunhar nossas varinhas e atacar caso a besta chegue até nós.

- Sabe, no final, a gente nem parou para ver se a besta queria realmente nos atacar ou não, afinal, sei lá, às vezes...

- Você está cogitando a possibilidade da besta ser do "bem"? Oh, não! Já basta Charlie em casa, que resolve que um desses bichos asquerosos são bonzinhos e acaba recebendo picadas e mordidas!

- Mas pense bem, Gui. Não podemos nos deixar levar pelas aparências.

- Você está sendo otimista demais.

- Oras, mas eu...

- Humanos! O que fazem aqui ainda? E são filhotinhos...

- O que? – Perguntou Terry confuso virando-se. Viu um centauro.

A expressão da cara de Terry não foi das boas, tão pouco a de Gui. Sabiam que centauros não apreciavam carne humana e era difícil que lhes fizessem mal, mas nunca haviam visto um antes e o tom de desprezo desse lhes havia alertado.

- Andem! Andem, podem ir tratando de voltar para a escola!

- Como é? – Terry ergueu uma sobrancelha.

- Meninos lerdos... – O centauro fechou a cara. – os outros três correram para a direção de saída da Floresta e já estão lá fora a salvo, restam vocês dois que adentraram demais a Floresta, andem, me sigam e corram o máximo que possam, a besta tem 4 cabeças, mas age como se não tivesse o quarto de uma.

Não tinha nem como discutir, era um centauro que conhecia aquela floresta mais do que eles, os meninos seguiram o centauro mas logo se viram com dificuldades de acompanhar o ritmo do veloz centauro que diminuía o ritmo por conta dos meninos, mas mesmo assim os deixava para trás.

Ambos queriam parar e descansar e praguejavam contra sua má sorte e a loucura de seguirem aquela idéia. Já pensavam que iam morrer e arquejavam quando o centauro diminuiu os passos e por fim parou num local onde eles já podiam ver a saída da floresta.

- Sigam em linha reta para que eu os possa vigiar para ninguém os atacar, andem, andem!

- Espere um minuto, não sabemos seu nome. – Pediu Gui.

- Nabb. Agora vão, vão! E não digam que eu ajudei vocês, a ninguém!

Os dois resolveram atender a ordem berrando um "obrigado" e desatando a correr. Só pararam ao verem-se fora da floresta e de frente para o castelo de Hogwarts, Henry, David e Hurt se aproximaram deles dois, apavorados.

- Estávamos preocupados e já cogitando a idéia de procurar um adulto!

- Sem... necess... idade. – Ofegava derrotado Gui, que se sentou no chão ao mesmo tempo que Terry deitara. – Nós... apenas entramos dentro da floresta e tivemos de voltar tudo correndo.

- Que chato. – David fez cara feia. – Mas isso serviu de lição para nós. Temos de tomar cuidado.

- Você diz isso como se fossemos voltar aqui outra vez. – Gemeu Terry sentando-se.

- E nós vamos, não? – Henry brincou. – Talvez depois de aprendermos outros feitiços de proteção e principalmente, a não correr e tentar atacar também, certo?

- Oh, não brinquem com isso, é sério. – Gui levantou-se alarmado.

- Se vamos ou não voltar fica para se discutido outro dia, agora o que temos de fazer é voltar para nosso dormitório e dormir. – Hurt suspirou.

Não foi preciso dizer nada todos voltaram para dentro do castelo, abriram e fecharam cuidadosamente a porta e foram cautelosamente para não se esbarrarem com ninguém. Chegaram são e salvos na Torre da Grifinória e cada um se jogou em sua cama.

Gui e Terry, no entanto, estavam mais irrequietos que os outros pelo fato de terem encontrado o centauro e terem obtido ajuda e nem agradecido direito.

- Senti-me mal por não ter agradecido direito ao centauro. – Terry comentou, sem perguntar antes se o amigo estava acordado. – Eu gostei, até, dele. Apesar do jeito grosso.

- É, eu também. Talvez Hagrid possa nos ajudar a agradecê-lo de alguma forma. – Gui respondeu.

- Do que estão falando? – Surgiu a voz de Hurt.

- Nada! – Terry respondeu. – vamos dormir todos! As meninas vão nos chatear se perceberem que todos nós estamos com sono.

Os cincos desejaram boa noite a cada um e cada qual deu seu jeito de dormir mesmo com sua excitação devido a aventura que haviam corrido.

(continua...)

N/A: Lamentável pensar que eu fiquei meses sem atualizar a fic e quando resolvi atualizar, escrevi o capitulo num dia. Ninguém merece :P. Beijos!


	14. Final do Primeiro Ano

**Capítulo 14: Final do Primeiro Ano**

Era semana de prova e por conta disto, os meninos mal tinham tempo de conversarem decentemente. Estavam todos ocupados em estudar, exceto Gui e Terry, que não estudavam como os outros três.

Gui e Terry haviam desenvolvido um hábito de visitarem o Guardião das Chaves de Hogwarts, Hagrid, desde o acontecido na Floresta Proibida. Gostavam quando este os contava sobre os bichos que viviam na floresta. Hagrid não desconfiava que eles tivessem ido antes à Floresta Proibida e os meninos não falavam nada, lembrando da sua promessa ao centauro Nabb.

Com o fim das indesejáveis, porém necessárias, provas, Gui e Terry tomaram a liberdade de irem visitar seu novo amigo gigante. Eles bem que tentaram ir antes, porém, o gigante os repreendera, os mandando ir estudar.

Os dois despediram-se dos outros três amigos que iriam descansar após o almoço e dirigiram-se a cabana do gigante. Enquanto isso, falavam sobre as provas:

- Esta última foi do capeta. – Reclamou Terry. - Quase que eu me extrapolo. E o pior é que temos de tomar cuidado com Feitiços, é uma matéria tão importante.

- Não tive dificuldades nesta, e para ser sincero, em nenhuma outra. Oh, não, espere aí, teve uma Poção bastante complicada, mas depois de refletir consegui terminar. Sabe como é, o Snape com o nariz na tua cara a te observar nunca ajuda, sempre faz a gente sentir um calafrio.

- Bem, eu tento ignorar sua figura, por mais difícil que seja, e prossigo.

- Chega de se fazer de metido, Terry! Vai, fala, cospe, diz que você tem facilidade em Poções!

- Olha quem fala, menino inteligente da mamãe.

- Não fale isso, Terry.

- Mas não é verdade? Você não é o melhor de nós?

- Deixa disso! Eu só presto atenção nas aulas e faço os deveres, mas não estudo como o Hurt e o Dave. Não tenho paciência.

- Nem eu. – Confessou Terry. – E por isso mesmo fico com notas não tão boas. Mamãe briga bastante comigo por isso.

- É mesmo?

Pararam em frente a porta da cabana e bateram na porta. Hagrid os recebeu alegremente, como sempre. Na sala havia um pote de biscoitos, mas dessa vez estava vazio, o que fez os dois se aliviarem.

- Enfim as provas terminaram, hein? Lembro-me que não gostava nem um pouco da semana de provas finais quando tinha a idade de vocês. – o gigante fez uma careta. – Mas, foram bem?

- O Gui com certeza foi. O forte dele é Feitiços, mas ele consegue ser bom em todas as matérias.- Provocou Terry.

- É mentira dele, tenho dificuldades em Poções e Transfiguração. E além do mais, o Terry não pode falar, ele é bom em Poções, mas não é ruim nas outras matérias.

- Caso tenham se esforçado, qualquer nota será satisfatória. – Comentou Hagrid.

Os dois garotos ficaram sem graça, não haviam se esforçado, nem estudado. Terry com uma tossida falsa pediu licença para preparar um chá, enquanto Gui resolveu executar finalmente o plano dele e do amigo. Precisavam achar um meio de agradecerem Nabb, mas sem que Hagrid soubesse.

- Hagrid, enquanto estudávamos... – Gui olhou rápido para Terry que o olhou com uma careta enquanto enchia um bule, mentir também não era legal, ambos sabiam que não haviam estudado nada. -... lemos algo acerca de centauros, no livro diz que aqui na Floresta Proibida há muitos centauros. É verdade?

- Em parte sim, já houve muito mais, mas eles têm migrado. Os que restaram são os mais fáceis de se lidar, eles não gostam muito de humanos, mas comigo e Dumbledore eles se entendem.

- É mesmo? – Gui deu uma rápida olhadela para Terry, para se certificar de que esse ouvia, ao receber o sinal do amigo para que continuasse, indagou: - Mas eles salvariam um humano, não salvariam?

- Alguns, Gui, alguns. Ainda há alguns que só respeitam a mim e a Dumbledore, porém há sempre Firenze, Nabb... Oras, eu não deveria estar falando estas coisas para vocês!

- Por que não?

- Porque não é para ficar falando da Floresta Proibida para alunos. – Nervoso, o gigante levantou-se e tomou o bule com o chá da mão de Terry.

- Bem... – Insistiu Terry. – Mas, estes dois centauros que citou, não poderíamos conhecê-los?

- Conhecer para quê? – Hagrid perguntou, desconfiado, enquanto servia o chá para os meninos.

- Nos interessamos pelos centauros! Eles são inteligentes...

- É! E eles sabem muito sobre Astronomia, gostaríamos de uma ajudinha nesta matéria. – Acudiu Terry.

- Não sabia que se interessavam por centauros.

- Na verdade, o Terry adora criaturas mágicas. – Mentiu Gui, ignorando o olhar fuzilador do amigo.

- É mesmo, Terry? – Hagrid pareceu se animar. – Se quiser posso te ajudar no assunto, mostrar a ti alguns animais.

- Acho que ele ficaria mais feliz em ver centauros, não é Terry? – Insistiu Gui.

- Bem, sendo assim... – Parou Hagrid a refletir. – Podemos tentar. Será difícil, mas acredito que se um deles concordar não haverá problema. Dumbledore confia nos centauros, não acho que se importaria se eu os apresentasse um.

- Isto é ótimo! Nós... Terry! De certo está muito agradecido.

- Pode ter certeza, você não compreende como fico feliz. Eu sempre adorei centauros. – Apressou-se a dizer Terry, com medo de que Hagrid tivesse ouvido a falha de Gui.

Hagrid sorriu, e então, trouxe até eles uma caixa de biscoitos, a qual abriu e ofereceu a eles, que recusaram por precaução.

- Mas o que me contam de novidade?

- Nada, realmente. Nós fizemos as provas e só, tudo tem andando muito tedioso neste final de ano. – Mentiu Terry, a aventura deles conseguira cobrir todo o tédio, de fato os meninos não paravam de falar sobre aquilo.

- Vocês devem estar ansiosos para voltarem para casa. Devem estar sentindo saudades de suas famílias.

- Ah, eu estou, bastante. Até dos meus primos. – Comentou um nostálgico Terry.

- Você fala dos seus primos como se eles fossem diabos, mas esse teu comentário prova que no fundo, no fundo, você gosta e muito deles, não é mesmo? – Brincou Gui. – Como se fossem irmãos, não só no sentido de te chatearem.

Terry bem tentou contradizer o amigo, mas limitou-se a soltar um pequeno grunhido, sabendo que não poderia argumentar. Hagrid que assistia os dois riu com aquilo e resolveu dar uma mãozinha à Terry:

- Imagino que também esteja com saudades de sua família, não é mesmo, Gui?

- Oh, sim, de fato. Muita saudade, das pesquisas de Charlie, dos estudos de Percy, das travessuras dos gêmeos, e das brincadeiras de Ron e Ginny. E é claro, de mamãe e papai.

- Acho que Gui ganhou de você, Terry. – Brincou Hagrid. – Ele admite, afinal.

Terry disfarçou, iniciando uma outra conversa acerca de um assunto totalmente diferente daquele. Porém, a conversa não durou muito, Hagrid logo os lembrou que deveriam voltar logo para o castelo, já estava escurecendo.

Os meninos resolveram obedecer, achavam que já haviam desobedecido as regras o suficiente para o fim do ano, mas antes fizeram Hagrid prometer que ao menos no ano próximo, eles poderiam conhecer os centauros.

* * *

Elaine estava deitada, relaxando, num dos sofás da sala comunal. Resolvera não ir com Melissa e Alice em seu passeio como comemoração do término das provas. Preferia permanecer deitada, descansando, estudara com todo afinco a fim de passar bem em todas as provas, com boas notas, como assim desejara sua mãe.

Na verdade, a mãe a pedira para tirar boas notas para convencer seu pai de que não era uma loucura manda-la à Hogwarts. Desconfiava que o que pesara na hora dele a deixar ir à escola fora uma carta um tanto agressiva de seu padrinho e tio, o pai de Henry.

Foi surpreendia pelo primo, que se sentou ao lado ruidosamente:

- E então, querida prima? Foi bem nas provas?

- Não sei, sinceramente. Espero que sim, será um motivo para papai ficar feliz. Sei que terei de ouvi-lo reclamando que paga uma fortuna, que isto é maluquice...

- Talvez neste meio tempo a tia Marianne tenha pedido outra mãozinha de papai. Ele comentou a chance de vir aqui nessas férias, trazer Lisa e tudo mais.

Elaine riu, tinha todas as implicâncias do mundo para com o primo, mas de uma coisa ela tinha certeza, ele a fazia rir.

- Espero que o padrinho o tenha feito. Não quero sair daqui, não depois de todas as amizades feitas.

- Falando nisto, acho que não fui de todo fiel contigo. Te prometi, enquanto esperávamos a vinda a Hogwarts, que iria te procurar sempre, para não a deixar sozinha e falhei. Você perdoa esse primo desnaturado?

Elaine soltou uma gargalhada, ficou sem saber se aquilo era mais um modo de Henry confessar as coisas de um modo que ficava quase impossível de censurá-lo.

- Está tudo bem, Henry. Acho que nós dois fizemos amizades muito boas, embora, eu ache que você não tenha feito uma grande amizade como eu fiz com Melissa e Alice. Quero dizer, Hurt e Dave parecem se entender muito bem, e Gui e Terry também, mas e você?

- Eu acho que todos eles são grandes amigos meus, Elaine. Não há favoritos, como com eles há. Nós fizemos um pacto, que acabou sendo quebrado.

- E você se ressente deste fato?- Sugeriu Elaine.

Henry ficou calado, procurando um meio de discordar, mas ela estava certa. Tinha horror a isto e por isso comportava-se de maneira tão chata, implicando com os amigos.

- Sim.

Elaine também ficou sem saber o que dizer, a princípio. Fazia-se de grande entendedora da natureza humana e agora que acertara, estava sem saber o que falar ou pensar ao certo, enfim resolveu dar uma opinião.

- Não acredito que você conseguirá parar isso, sei que não é dado a mudanças, mas acho que seria bom que fizesse mais amizade com eles. Você se prende e forma uma enorme muralha a sua frente.

- E para te mostrar mais ainda como a muralha é enorme: vai te catar, Elaine. Sinceramente, estes teus ataques de psicóloga são um saco.

Elaine com um impulso abriu a boca para devolver o xingamento, ficava irada com aquele comportamento do primo. Mas calou-se a refletir a situação e a má situação que ficariam.

Por fim, suspirou e voltou a encostar a cabeça no travesseiro, querendo descansar. Henry entendeu o ato e sorriu, Elaine evoluía, mas e ele? Levantou-se a fim de procurar Dave e Hurt, não queria pensar naquilo e nem ficar se remoendo.

* * *

Deitadas em frente ao lago estavam Melissa e Alice, tentando achar um meio de se encontrarem nas férias. O inconveniente era que Melissa morava na Escócia e não era acostumada a pó-de-flu e seus pais não iriam concordar que ela fosse de trem sozinha para o país de Gales, onde Alice morava. Estavam, portanto, cogitando a possibilidade de Alice ir à casa de Melissa via pó-de-flu, mas antes Mel teria de preparar os pais para isso, pois eram trouxas.

Antes, já haviam falado sobre os entretimentos que poderiam ter e Mel sugerira o cinema e uma ida ao shopping, para tomarem um sorvete numa lanchonete que ela adorava. Alice, no entanto, preferia que as duas apenas andassem pelo bairro, caso fossem a casa dela. Era num bairro trouxa, onde a maioria dos moradores eram bruxos mestiços, tal como a mãe e ela eram.

Viram, então, Gui e Terry se aproximarem delas, logo em seguida pedindo licença e sentando-se ao seu lado.

- Um suco de abóbora calhava, hein? – Comentou Terry, querendo iniciar uma conversa.

- Não há dúvida! Está realmente calorento, ainda bem que terminaram as provas. – Disse Melissa.

- Falando nisso, como vocês foram meninos?

- Acho que bem. – Gui respondeu.

- É. – Adicionou Terry. – Mas confesso que poderíamos ter ido melhor se tivéssemos estudado mais. Não teríamos algumas dúvidas no decorrer da prova.

- Sim, compreendo. – Alice sorriu.

- Eu estudei o máximo que pude, meus pais são trouxas e então gosto de saber as coisas para poder contar e ensina-los. – Explicou Melissa.

- Nossa que legal! E eles gostam da idéia, de você ser bruxa, de existir este mundo...? – Perguntou Gui.

- Bem, de início eles tiveram de aceitar, foi um choque, mas agora acho que eles se interessam, me perguntam várias coisas nas cartas.

- Imagino. – Comentou Terry. – Apesar de ser difícil para mim, quero dizer, minha família é antiga, meio tradicional.

- Verdade Terry? Mamãe comentou comigo que achava que Thorne era uma família um tanto tradicional, bem como Conrad, que é seu outro sobrenome, não é?

- É sim. Ambas são tradicionais novas, podemos dizer. – Brincou Terry.

- Papai e mamãe também são de família só de bruxos. – Comentou Gui. – Eles aproveitaram a onda que teve no começo da guerra de Você-Sabe-Quem e se casaram, escondidos.

- Que romântico! – Melissa parecia maravilhada. – As famílias eram contra?

- Sim.

- Puxa... que coisa. – Mel ficou sem saber o que dizer.

- Bem, e aí? Vocês têm alguma promessa para seu novo ano letivo? Eu e Terry temos uma em comum: estudarmos mais.

- Não havia pensado nisto, é uma boa idéia. – Disse Melissa.

- É verdade. – Concordou Alice. – Vou pensar nas coisas que devo melhorar e procurarei trabalhar nisto.

- No final, é sempre difícil seguir elas por inteiro, fielmente. Pelo menos para mim. – Queixou-se Terry.

Os outros três riram, mas concordaram que fazer as coisas conforme planejado era difícil, na maioria das vezes.

- Gente, precisamos entrar no castelo logo, está ficando escuro. – Alertou Gui.

Correndo, eles entraram no castelo, esperando não levar bronca por ficarem do lado de fora por mais tempo do que deviam.

* * *

Finalmente chegou o dia deles partirem de volta para casa. Haviam tido boas notas para o primeiro ano, tendo algumas notas melhores em algumas matérias e outras um tanto insatisfatórias em outras matérias.

Com ansiedade, todos embarcaram no trem de Hogwarts. Estavam felizes por poderem rever sua casa (talvez menos Hurt), mas infelizes de terem de deixar Hogwarts e provavelmente de não poderem ver alguns amigos até a volta.

(Continua...)

N/A: Terminou o primeiro ano, finalmente, agora eu vou encurtar as coisas nos próximos dois anos. Okay? Sem descrições de férias, também.


End file.
